Rosas E Espinhos
by Miiou
Summary: Eu sempre me achei madura, mas depois de conhecer Scorpius tudo ficou incrivelmente infantil. Desventuras de Rose Weasley.
1. Prólogo

_Dezenove anos depois_

É assim que começo a contar essa história. No meio da paz que se reinou e nos costumes que se sobrepondo acima de tudo poderiam ter-me privado de várias dores. Dores essas, que me levaram a fazer escolhas ruins, a deixar o medo virar meu companheiro e mais do que tudo, me ensinaram a viver.

**E eu nunca agradeceria mais por essas dores. **

Mas antes de começar a minha narrativa, onde vou falar muito mais a vocês do que a um diário mal amado (espero), preciso enfatizar que tudo o que fiz, tudo o que vivi, foram baseado em minhas frustrações, derrotas e perdas. E para cada uma dessas, eu mostrei fraquezas, fraquezas que eu nem imaginava ter e muito menos descobrir da maneira que descobri.

Fraquezas nem sempre são ruins. Temos opções para viver com elas; podemos simplesmente aceitá-las e conviver, ou lutar contra elas. A verdade, se você for esperto pode notar, é que sempre escolheremos a primeira opção, afinal, nenhum homem não tem fraquezas, ele pode procurar ao máximo se afastar dela, pode tentar provar ao mundo inteiro que ele não é fraco, mas a maior fraqueza do homem é se negar. Então, você deve estar se perguntando o porquê da existência de uma segunda opção, se todos escolhem a primeira?

Eu posso dizer que levou um tempo, mas descobrir de certa forma como trabalhar com as duas opções, no meio da imprudência, imaturidade e ignorância - ou seja, a juventude -, encontrei um sentimento que faz as pessoas perderem a lógica, que faz tudo perder o sentido e que leva parte de seu tempo demasiado precioso para se concretizar coisas inúteis que nos levam à loucura, ou podemos chamar de felicidade.

Felicidade é a solução. O problema é: Como ser feliz?

Não sei bem se a dependência deste "estado" – assim gosto de chamar – pode ser uma coisa boa, se eu estou de acordo com o sentimento, me concretizo e fico realizada, se não... Posso dizer que nada pode mudar o fato de sempre existir o "se não...".

Ou assim eu achava que era...


	2. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 – Primeira Visão

Estação de King's Cross, Plataforma Nove ¾.

Eu estava plenamente consciente de que hoje eu iria pela primeira vez embarcar no expresso para a escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estava plenamente consciente que deixaria meus pais e só voltaria a vê-los meses depois. Estava plenamente consciente que eu estava morta de medo e ansiedade. E, acima de tudo, tinha consciência que essa ansiedade não iria diminuir se continuasse a ficar pensando no que eu ia passar lá.

Meu tio Harry, estava conversando com meus pais, eu não prestava muito atenção. Devia ser engraçado, agora pensando, você ter vindo a esta estação que eu estava agora como um aluno, e anos depois, você voltar, para deixar o seu filho nela. Como se fosse uma coisa transpassada de geração em geração. Mas é uma besteira eu pensar isso, afinal, isso não é questão de geração, eu vou para essa escola para estudar, para aprender, é minha obrigação, o que é bem semelhando a questão da geração.

Pensamentos inúteis como esse me vieram à cabeça e me absorveram desse mundo durante o diálogo de meus pais com meus tios, agora que tia Gina também entrava na conversa. Era interessante o modo como a convivência de meus pais conseguia ser tão completa. Minha mãe me disse que conheceu meu pai no primeiro ano de Hogwarts, mas só chegou a ter alguma coisa com ele no último ano.

Sete anos. No meio de uma guerra, no meio de uma convivência de sete anos, eles decidem florescer o amor deles. Soou cômico e abafei a risada de meus pensamentos colocando minha mão sobre a boca. Olhei para os lados, ninguém pareceu perceber e rapidamente me recompus.

Passado mais algum tempo, fui detida de meus pensamentos por ouvi meu pai falar meu nome. Como não estava prestando atenção, só consegui captar algo como "Rosinha" e "Você herdou a inteligência de sua mãe", não dei muita atenção, apenas sorri.

Para variar minha mãe o repreendeu, mas a resposta do meu pai me deixou curiosa.

- Você tem razão, desculpe – mas acrescentou para mim – mas não fique muito amiga _dele_, Rose. Vovô Weasley nunca perdoaria se você casasse com um sangue-puro.

Depois ele olhou rapidamente para o lado e eu acompanhei seu olhar. Uma família não muito longe de onde estávamos embarcava o filho. Era um garoto magro, já vestido com as vestes de Hogwarts, tinha os cabelos loiros e brilhantes e, apesar de estar a uma distância considerável da minha família, podia ver-se claramente que era um rosto fino e superficial, claro que na hora, não deu tempo de pensar em muita coisa, pois James – meu primo mais velho – apareceu e começou a fazer escândalo por que o Teddy Lupin estava se agarrando com Victoire, o que até me arrancou risadas.

Depois das despedidas e entrada, fui com Alvo procurar uma cabine vazia, conversávamos sobre para qual casa iríamos entrar, Alvo dizia que tio Harry falou que não importava a casa, que todas eram boas, mas eu tinha muito medo de acabar na Sonserina, a verdade é que eu queria entrar logo para a Grifinória e acabar logo com isso.

- Alvo, não importa o que tio Harry fale. Papai nunca iria aceitar eu entrando para outra casa se não a Grifinória, muito menos a... – engoli em seco - Sonserina. Ai, Alvo! Estou com medo, e se eu entrar para a Sonserina?

- Não se preocupe Rose, papai disse que você pode escolher pra qual entrar, é só pedir para o chapéu seletor.

- Você pode pedir para que casa entrar?

- Papai disse que o chapéu seletor leva em consideração sua escolha.

Então se eu escolhesse que casa eu preferia ficar ele iria levar em consideração, isso era um alívio para mim. Soltei um suspiro longo, nem podia contar quantas noites fiquei pensando nisso.

- Seu pai escolheu entrar para a Grifinória?

Alvo fez que sim.

- E o chapéu seletor queria colocar ele em que casa?

Alvo hesitou.

- Bem, ele não me falou. Não tenho certeza, mas a Sonserina que não deve ter sido.

Dei de ombros, afinal, não era um assunto muito relevante. Chegamos à última cabine, todas estavam lotadas, nessa última, ao abrirmos, encontramos um garoto magro, loiro e de rosto fino, rapidamente o reconheci como o garoto a quem meu pai me referia, ele estava lendo uma revista qualquer e ao abrirmos o compartimento, levantou os olhos brevemente para depois voltar a ler a revista.

- Oi, todas as cabines estão lotadas... – Alvo o olhou de forma estranha – então, será que podíamos ficar aqui?

- Tanto faz. – o garoto deu de ombros.

Aproximamos-nos e sentei eu à sua frente e Alvo ao meu lado. Alvo hesitou antes de falar.

- Então, _ham_... Você deve ser Scorpius, estou certo? – seus olhos brilharam um pouco ao falar isso, mas eu não entendi muito bem o por que.

- E a quê te interessa saber ou não quem eu sou? – perguntou o garoto, em um tom seco.

- Entendi agora por que seu pai disse para não virar muito amiga dele. – cochichou para mim.

- Falando em amigo, onde está James? Não o vejo desde aquele escândalo que ele fez lá fora na estação.

- Não sei, mas acho que ele deve estar com uns amigos dele, melhor a gente ficar na nossa, James me disse que não quer que eu o fique seguindo pelo colégio – Alvo bufou – como se eu realmente fosse fazer isso e...

Nessa hora, Alvo parou de falar e encarou o garoto Scorpius que estava nos encarando descaradamente.

- Que foi? – perguntou secamente.

- Você é um Potter?

- E a quê te interessa saber ou não quem eu sou? – perguntou Alvo, com o tom mais frio que eu já o vi usar.

- Não interessa, simplesmente.

- Então por que perguntou?

O garoto abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la, repetiu o ato algumas vezes até se conformar que não tinha resposta para a acusação, se levantou abruptamente e saiu da cabine, deixando a sua revista para trás. Suspirei e depois me agachei para pegar a revista.

- Melhor você ir lá devolver a revista.

- Eu que não vou devolver a revista desse garoto mal educado.

- Ok... – Alvo me olhou incrédulo com minha aceitação – eu vou. – falei por fim.

Eu ia me levantar, mas Alvo segurou meu braço, me virei para ele.

- Sim Alvo?

Alvo hesitou um pouco antes de falar

.

- Tenha cuidado com esse garoto Rose, - me encarou nos olhos – boa pessoa ele não deve ser.

- Ok, se acalme, só vou devolver a revista do menino.

Alvo relaxou o aperto e eu me soltei dele, sai da cabine batendo a porta e andei pelos corredores a procura do garoto.

Quando estava no terceiro vagão, vi a figura de um garoto magro e loiro abrindo uma cabine e entrando nela, corri, quando cheguei à frente da cabine, hesitei, mas por fim a abri para encontrar outra cabine vazia apenas com uma figura fina e nublada, como nuvens em forma de carneiros.

O garoto levantou a cabeça e me olhou incrédulo, me aproximei um pouco e estendi a revista sem hesitar.

- Ham, você deixou essa revista lá na cabine.

Ele pegou a revista bruscamente da minha mão e não falou nada, me encarou por um tempo e eu me senti revistada com aquele olhar cinzento e penetrante, o garoto tinha olhos exóticos, nunca havia visto olhos tão nublados e ao mesmo tempo tão penetrantes. Passei um tempo encarando aqueles olhos até que o garoto quebrou o contato e virou bruscamente a cabeça, depois balançou ela como se estivesse expulsando um pensamento indesejoso de sua mente, coisa impossível, e seu nublado se refletiu no vidro da janela, quando ele virou a cabeça para a mesma.

Fiquei parada, apenas observando, o garoto parecia tão sozinho, tão triste. Tive uma vontade repentina de acolhê-lo, de conhecê-lo, de saber o que estava pensando, mas meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando uma voz seca entrou em meus ouvidos, penetrante.

- Que você ainda faz ai?

Levei algum tempo para raciocinar, por fim falei uma razão que passou rápida por minha mente.

- Estou esperando você me agradecer.

- Está esperando um milagre.

- Por quê?

- Por que não vou agradecer você, nunca.

- Não diga nunca, por que nunca é uma palavra muito vaga. – sorri sarcástica. Nesse momento me passou uma idéia que eu não hesitei em usar.

Entrei na cabine, fechei a porta e sentei no banco na frente do garoto. Ele me olhou de esgueira e eu o dei um sorriso extremamente falso.

- Que é que você quer garota? – ele falou isso com extrema repulsa.

- Gratidão, é isso que eu quero, e não saiu daqui até recebê-la. – cruzei os braços e fechei o sorriso.

- Você não vai receber nada meu, Potter.

- Não sou Potter.

- Não? Então é o que? Pottar? – falou emburrado.

Ri do comentário, a raiva dele era evidente.

- Sou Rose Weasley.

- Ah, claro, uma Weasley, se não é Potter, é Weasley. Mesma coisa, um bando de traidores de sangue!

- E você é Scorpius, certo? Scorpius o quê? – ignorei seu comentário.

- Malfoy. – falou mais emburrado.

- Ah, claro. Um Malfoy! Entendi agora o comentário de meu pai e o tratamento de meu primo.

- Hã? Que comentário?

Corei furiosamente, me levantei de um salto e sai do vagão sem me atrever a olhar para ele. Já fora do vagão, me encostei à parede do corredor e dei um longo suspiro. Por que eu fiz aquilo? Por quê? Afinal, eu poderia simplesmente mentir. Meu coração deu um salto mortal e eu me agarrei a uma nova idéia. Esperei um bom tempo e depois eu voltei à cabine, sem hesitar, rápida e composta, como minha mãe dizia para eu fazer.

O garoto, a me ver, fez uma cara de espanto que logo mudou para desprezo. Ignorei a cara dele, ignorei os seus olhos de raio X e me conformei em apenas sentar e ficar quieta.

Passou-se algum tempo, o garoto parecia ficar lutando atrás da revista de tanta agitação, em certos momentos, não sei dizer, ouvi alguns suspiros quase inaudíveis. Então ele fez uma coisa que eu não esperava fazer, abaixou a sua revista e me encarou, não fez mais nada, parecia hesitante, mas ficou me encarando como se apenas isso me fizesse sair da cabine. A verdade é que eu estava bastante desconfortável.

- Então, por que você voltou? – acho que o que ele queria perguntar era o porquê de eu sair correndo, mas também acho que o orgulho do magricela era muito grande para se rebaixar a tal ponto.

- Só fui ao banheiro, disse para você que não iria sair da cabine até que você me diga obrigado. – dei de ombros, ele não pareceu acreditar na minha desculpa esfarrapada, a verdade é que eu estava me divertindo com ele, além disso, se eu fosse ficar com Alvo, ele provavelmente ia ficar falando de Quadribol se parar, não que eu não goste de Quadribol, mas não era bem o que eu queria agora.

- Hum, então, Rose Weasley, - ele falou meu nome com certo desprezo – filha de traidores de sangue, - fez uma careta – por que o comentário sobre a minha família?

- Comentário? Que comentário? Não fiz comentário sobre a sua família. – me fiz de desentendida.

- Ah, não é? Pois eu me lembro de você ter dito que seu pai comentou algo sobre mim, e quando falei que era um Malfoy, você falou que só podia ser.

Engoli em seco.

- Haha, como se você não tivesse feito o mesmo quando eu disse que eu era uma Weasley. – lancei a ele um olhar de superioridade.

- Não me olhe assim, sua anãzinha, como se você fosse muito maior do que eu! – ele me retribuiu com um olhar muito mais potente.

Meu sangue ferveu e eu tive vontade de dar um tapa na cara daquele palito com peruca de Barbie. Passou-se algum tempo com a gente se encarando, até que eu decidir fazer uma coisa que qualquer Weasley sempre faz: ser gentil com aqueles que não merecem.

- Olhe, - suspirei fundo – sei que nossos pais têm um passado meio... – olhei para seus olhos, estavam repletos de escárnio – conturbado.

- Haha, conturbado é pouco, Weasley.

- Mas nós não somos eles e não precisamos levar isso à diante, podemos pelo menos conviver pacificamente... – ignorei o que ele falou, estava ficando boa em ignorar o que ele dizia – então... De acordo? – estendi a mãe para ele em sinal de paz.

Ele hesitou um pouco, depois pegou minha mão e a virou para que ficasse de costa para minha palma, esperei pelo que ele ia fazer, ele olhou para minha mão e seus olhos vagarosamente se levantaram para os meus. O que ocorreu foi muito breve. Senti como se eu tivesse pisado em uma tomada e levasse um choque que subiu até o topo de minha cabeça, ofeguei um pouco e depois virei meu rosto para o lado, quebrando o olhar. Ele pareceu acordar e balançou mais a cabeça. Olhou para a minha mão de novo e como se nunca tivesse tido pior idéia contraiu os lábios e cuspiu nela, depois sorriu triunfante, mas reparei que não se atreveu a me encarar nos olhos novamente.

Passei um tempo olhando para minha mão, ele a soltou e ela estava escorrendo saliva. Depois aproximei a mão de minha blusa e a limpei como se tivesse derramado qualquer coisa.

- Você só vai conseguir isso de mim, Weasley.

Olhei para ele, desaprovadora. Às vezes achava que eu era muito madura para a minha idade, afinal, eu tinha onze anos. Talvez, mas eu descobri depois que a verdade é que eu me comparava às pessoas erradas.

- Estou vendo que sim. – depois disso eu me levantei e me retirei da cabine, o deixando sozinho.

_Essa foi a minha primeira conversa com Scorpius Malfoy. _

Depois de sair da cabine, fui à procura de meu primo, afinal, não queria ficar sozinha. Estava andando pelos vagões distraidamente, pensando na conversa que tive com o Malfoy. Ele parecia o típico garoto sonserino. Lembrar disso me fez pensar que se eu fosse para a Sonserina, além de ter de agüentar meu pai, ia ter que conviver com pessoas como o Malfoy. Definitivamente eu não iria querer ir a Sonserina.

Estava tão distraída que não percebi a presença de outra pessoa no corredor. Convenientemente, com minhas grandes capacidades de equilíbrio e atenção, ao me esbarrar na pessoa não só cai como também acabei por rasgar as vestes do garoto.

- Ah, Merlin! Desculpe-me! Eu estava tão distraída que nem percebi que tinha alguém andando aqui, me desculpe!

O garoto se levantou e limpou as vestes, tinha um pequeno buraco na capa que eu fiz quando me segurei para não cair de costas com força.

- Não tem problema, eu conserto isso depois. – apontou para o rasgo na capa ao perceber que eu estava o encarando com preocupação – quer ajuda ai?

E então eu percebi que estava no chão, de pernas abertas e em uma posição extremamente desconfortável. O garoto ergueu a mão para eu segurar, eu aceitei de bom grado.

- Obrigada, - percebi que ele usava uma gravata vermelha e dourada – então, de que ano você é?

- Hã? Ah! – ele pareceu despertar de um longo pensamento – Segundo, estou no segundo. Nunca te vi na escola, deve estar entrando esse ano, já tem noção de para onde quer entrar? A propósito, eu sou Quinnity, Quinnity Wood.

- Sim, já tenho, quero ir para a Grifinória. A propósito, sou Rose Weasley.

- Rose Weasley? Filha de Ronald e Hermione Weasley?

- Er, a própria. – soltei uma risadinha desgostosa.

- Que legal! Que tal você sentar comigo e meus amigos Rose?

- Claro! Quer dizer... Pode ser. – dei um sorriso fraco – mas antes eu queria encontrar o meu primo.

- Quem é seu primo?

- Alvo Severo. – respondi, tomando cuidado para não dizer que era um Potter, não queria pessoas que ficassem nos atormentando com isso.

- Alvo Severo Potter? – o olhei com surpresa – Ele esta lá na nossa cabine com o James.

- Você é amigo do James?

- Ah, sim, claro. Acho que o James não ia se incomodar de eu a levar para lá. O Alvo parecia preocupado quando entrou na nossa cabine.

Ai eu lembrei o que tinha acontecido e que ele devia estar me esperando há horas enquanto eu ficava esperando um "obrigado" da Barbie com aplique.

- Meu Merlin. – murmurei – Quinnity, onde esta a sua cabine?

- Ah, é dois vagões mais para trás. Eu ia lá à frente ver se a moça com os doces estava para eu comprar logo, por que não vem comigo?

- Não sei... – estava pensando que quanto mais rápido encontrasse Alvo e explicasse o que aconteceu, mais rápido eu ia me livrar do peso nas costas.

- Vamos Rose, ninguém vai morrer, além disso, você não sabe como chegar ao vagão só. Quer algum doce? – sorriu para mim. Agora que eu reparei como ele era fisicamente. Um garoto alto de cabelos castanhos claro, tinha os olhos azuis marinho, seu sorriso era muito bonito.

Corei um pouco e abaixei os olhos para o chão.

- Hã, na verdade eu ia comprar uns sapos de chocolate.

- Então eu compro pra você! – sorriu mais ainda, agarrou meu braço e me puxou para acompanhá-lo.

- Quinnity, isso não é justo. Eu rasgo sua roupa e você que vai pagar meus doces? – dei um risada, já sentia como se o garoto fosse meu amigo há anos.

- Não se preocupe com a roupa. Além disso, só de você estar indo comigo já é um pagamento, certo?

Corei furiosamente com o comentário, por fim cedi.

Depois de comprar os doces, Quinnity me levou à cabine onde estava Alvo e James, ao entrarmos nela, Alvo pulou do banco e me agarrou, começou a fazer um escândalo.

- Rose, sua idiota! Eu fiquei por duas horas esperando você voltar! Você me disse que só ia entregar a revista para ele, o que diabos você estava fazendo durante esse tempo todo? – parou para respirar, estava todo vermelho.

- Eu... Eu não... – o olhei e vi que não dava para mentir nessa hora, por fim falei a verdade – Eu estava na cabine com o Malfoy.

Se Alvo estava vermelho, agora ele estava com uma cor que não era existente no dicionário de cores.

- VO-VOCÊ O QUÊ? – Alvo deu um berro tão alto que fez todos que estavam na cabine darem um salto.

- Calma aí maninho, aposto que deve ter uma ótima explicação para tudo isso, certo Rosalinda? – James sorriu para mim, aquele sorriso que só ele conseguia dar, que me fazia derreter todinha.

James era tão lindo, com seus cabelos castanhos e bagunçados, com seus olhos levemente melados com um tom próximo a acaju, assim como o da tia Gina. Quando ele sorria para mim o mundo parava e só existia ele e eu, claro, mais ele do que eu. Eu parei tudo, esqueci de tudo que estava acontecendo para contemplá-lo, fazia tanto tempo que eu não o via, quer dizer, sem contar quando ele fez aquele escândalo na plataforma, eu mal o vi, estava totalmente absorta em pensamentos, mas agora que parava para olhá-lo dava para perceber como ele tinha mudado. Estava mais bronzeado pelo sol que pegou na viajem que fez com sua família, suas sardas estavam mais destacadas, o sorriso mais brilhante, estava mais alto e esbelto, estava lindo.

- Rosalinda? Ta me ouvindo? – James tirou o sorriso do rosto e me encarou preocupado, ele estava preocupado comigo, que amor.

- JAMES! – dei um grito e pulei no pescoço dele, para abraçá-lo, como da para ver, eu realmente era louca pelo meu primo. Louca até demais.

- Rose... Tudo bem com você? Faz meses que a gente não se vê, não é? Senti sua falta sabia, pirralha? – sorriu maroto pra mim.

- Não me chame de pirralha, eu não gosto. Além do que, eu só sou um ano mais nova que você, seu chato. – dei um beijo na bochecha dele e depois mostrei a língua. Estava tão absorta em James que me esqueci das pessoas na cabine.

- Hump-hump. – Alvo pigarreou, aquele estraga prazeres.

- Que é Alvo? – perguntei.

- Você ainda não explicou o que estava fazendo na cabine com o Malfoy. – falou.

- É Rosalinda, o que você estava fazendo na cabine do bastardo que teve o pai transformado em fuinha? – James perguntou.

Sai de cima de James e suspirei audivelmente. Olhei para Alvo como se pedisse desculpas e sentei em um dos assentos. Respirei fundo e comecei a contar o que aconteceu, só fui interrompida em um momento.

- O quê? Você perguntou se ele podia ser seu amigo? – Alvo e James estancaram, Quinnity apenas assistia com um sorriso cômico no rosto.

- Não. Eu queria convivência pacífica, só isso, e nem isso ele me deu. – suspirei – que garoto mimado.

- Eu te disse que ele não era uma pessoa boa Rose, você que não quis ouvir. – Alvo fez uma expressão de vitória. Olhei pra ele desaprovadora, o repreendendo.

- Alvo, ninguém é cem por cento ruim.

- Menos o Malfoy. – fez uma cara emburrada.

- Fique você com sua opinião. – falei seca.

- Está defendendo ele, Rose? – James pareceu chocado

.

- Claro que não. Apenas tenho meus princípios. Princípios esses que eu evito mudar apenas pra satisfazer as opiniões idiotas e vagas de seu irmão. – fiz uma pausa para me tocar do que eu acabara de dizer, virei para Alvo – desculpe, sem ofensas, foi só um comentário idiota que eu fiz.

- Tudo bem. – Alvo deu de ombros, era acostumado com isso.

Depois disso não fui interrompida até terminar a história. Ao terminar de relatar o ocorrido (claro que tirei algumas partes, como descrever os olhos do menino ou sentir choques) faltava pouco mais de meia hora para nós chegarmos a Hogwarts, por isso, fomos nos trocar para colocar as vestes da escola. Quando voltei à cabine, só James já tinha voltado, ele parecia absorto em alguma coisa, pois nem quando eu entrei na cabine ele levantou a cabeça.

- O que é isso James? – perguntei curiosa, sentando ao seu lado.

- Não é nada, só uma foto de meus avôs que papai me deu. – guardou a foto no bolso da veste e se virou sorrindo para mim.

Retribui o sorriso.

- Então, já sabe qual casa quer entrar?

- Ai não, mais gente me perguntando isso. – ri da minha desgraça.

- Como?

- Nada, não é nada. Quero ir para a Grifinória, pelo bem dos nervos de meu pai. – claro que a Grifinória parecia uma boa casa, mas não via problema nas outras.

- Sou da Grifinória, se você for de lá, pode andar mais comigo do que de outras casas. – ele ficou um pouco vermelho, mas eu mal reparei.

- É... É outra razão para eu ir.

- Então, posso atrapalhar? – Quinnity entrou na cabine.

Sorri pra ele.

- Não está atrapalhando em nada. – afirmei para ele, apesar de não ser uma grande verdade.

- Hum, certo então. – soou um pouco falso.

- Então... Onde está Alvo? Ele esta demorando bastante. – perguntei.

- Esta com problemas com o zíper. – Quinnity soltou uma gargalhada. – emperrou! A propósito, James, Alvo esta o chamando para ajudá-lo.

James o olhou incrédulo.

- Eu? Por que eu? Você estava lá, devia ter ajudado ele!

- Ora, vamos James. Eu não vou pegar nas calças de um homem desconhecido! – Quinnity levantou os braços como se dissesse uma coisa obvia.

Reprimi um riso.

- E conhecido você pega? – James soltou uma gargalhada. – que bom saber, não vou mais me vestir no dormitório.

- Você entendeu, vai logo.

- Ta bem, ta bem. Agora, se eu voltar com um Alvo gay me acompanhando, você não pode me culpar. Aposto que ele queria você no meu lugar.

Ri abertamente.

- Deixe de ser idiota James, ele é seu irmão, vai logo antes que a gente chegue! – disse.

- Ok Rosalinda, só por que você pediu com tanto jeitinho! – piscou pra mim e saiu da cabine.

- NÃO ME CHAME DE ROSALINDA! – berrei, mas já era tarde, ele não deve ter ouvido.

Depois de James sair, a cabine ficou extremamente silenciosa, virei meu rosto para a janela e fiquei olhando o trem passar pela estrada. As plantas ficavam de um verde borrado e o céu já estava ficando escuro, daqui a pouco o trem ia parar.

- Por que James te chama de Rosalinda? – Quinnity me perguntou.

- Não sei, ele sempre muda meus apelidos, desde que eu era pequena, ele fala que os meus apelidos são baseados em meu estado. – dei um leve sorriso – Teve uma vez que ele me apelidou de Rosguita. Ele me explicou que foi pelo fato de eu gritar demais, sabe? Rose e gasguita. – dei uma risada gostosa – Ele é muito criativo. – disse sonhadora.

- É. Dessa vez ele te apelidou de Rose e linda. Deve estar te achando bonita. – Quinnity sorriu.

Olhei pra ele incrédula. Demorou um tempo, mas eu liguei os pontos afinal.

- Nossa. – só isso que eu consegui dizer antes que Alvo e James entrassem na cabine.

- Olha lá! Nem virou gay! – Quinnity gritou.

- Como é idiota? – Alvo falou.

- Nada, não dê ouvidos para esse retardado, Alvo. – Falou James, depois sorriu pra mim e piscou.

Reprimi o riso com a boca. Alvo me olhou desconfiado e depois de um tempo deu de ombros e sentou. Ficamos conversando besteiras até o trem parar. Olhei para a janela e vi as silhuetas de um imenso castelo através da luz do luar, uma cena digna de um filme. Fiquei apreciando o grande castelo até Alvo me puxar pelo braço falando que tínhamos que sair do trem. Levantei e sai da cabine, andamos até a ponta de um vagão onde tinha uma porta, ao sairmos, James veio até nós dois.

- Olhe, nós vamos de carruagem, mas vocês do primeiro ano vão de barco, então a gente se vê no salão principal, o Hagrid vai acompanhar vocês.

Mau ele terminou de falar quando o guarda-caça de Hogwarts começou a chamar todos os alunos do primeiro ano para acompanhá-lo. Entramos em um barco acompanhado de mais dois alunos, a trilha que percorremos foi breve, achei que vi alguma coisa se mexer embaixo de mim.

- Cuidado com a lula gigante!

Rapidamente tirei o braço de perto da água e Alvo soltou uma risada. Ao chegarmos à porta do castelo, Hagrid nos mandou fazer uma fila, entramos no salão principal desajeitados, a fila estava bem desarrumada.

O salão era extremamente grande, tinha quatro grandes mesas e acima de cada mesa tinha uma enorme cortina com o símbolo de cada casa, na mesa da Grifinória vi James e Quinnity acenando para mim e Alvo, retribuímos o aceno. A frente das mesas das casas tinha a mesa dos professores, lá pude reconhecer o tio Neville, que era nosso professor de herbologia, segundo mamãe e papai. Também reconheci a diretora Minerva McGonagall e os professores que minha mãe me mostrou na foto de formatura, Flitwick, professor de feitiços, Madame Hooch, de voô e Slughorn, mestre de poções.

No meio da confusão acabei por me esbarrar em alguém e quase cair no chão, se não fosse por esse alguém segurar minha mão. O susto foi tão grande que nem notei de quem se tratava.

- Meu Merlin! Desculpe-me, estava tão distraída, me desculpe! – abri os olhos e fiquei chocada com o que eu vi – ah, é você, então retiro o que disse. – falei sem pensar.

- Que bom que você notou Weasley, mas eu a perdoou por ter me tocado sem que eu permitisse, sei como é difícil para você se conter perto de mim. – Malfoy sorriu com escárnio e soltou uma risadinha debochada.

- Saia de perto de mim Malfoy, cale essa boca! – larguei sua mão com brutalidade e me virei para procurar Alvo, que aparentemente desaparecera. – Alvo! ALVO!

- Cale a boca, Waesley! Já vai começar a seleção! – Malfoy falou no meu pé do ouvido, e eu me amaldiçoei por ter tremido.

Agora que eu reparei que tinha um chapéu muito sujo e remendado no meio do salão, ele se mexeu e eu tomei um susto quando notei que um rasgo se abriu em forma de uma boca e ele começou a se mover.

A diretora se levantou e começou a chamar os nomes das pessoas para irem se sentar no banquinho e colocar o chapéu na cabeça. A seleção se transcorria bem, achei muito legal e assustador o fato do chapéu gritar o nome da sua casa.

- Mcmillan, Marry!

A garota correu e se sentou no banquinho, colocou o chapéu e logo foi gritado.

- Lufa-Lufa!

Várias pessoas da mesa da Lufa-Lufa deram gritos e bateram palmas, a garota deu um salto e correu para sua mesa.

- Malfoy, Scorpius!

Ele sentou e colocou o chapéu, passou-se um tempo, o chapéu parecia conversar com ele, por fim o chapéu gritou "Sonserina!" e as pessoas da Sonserina bateram palmas, ele foi se sentar lá com uma cara de cansaço.

Tempos depois chamaram Alvo. Ele foi se sentar no banco. Passou-se o tempo, ele também parecia discutir com o chapéu. Todos olhavam ansiosos, como se a decisão do filho do Potter fosse crucial. Algum tempo depois, o chapéu se manifestou.

- Sonserina! – gritou.

Fiquei espantada. Um medo enorme se alastrou sobre mim e eu fiquei pensando que o chapéu não considerou a opinião de Alvo.

Quando me chamaram, eu estava tremendo, o caminho para a cadeira pareceu muito comprido, e quando eu estava chegando eu tropecei e quase caí, algumas pessoas riram, mas eu não prestei muita atenção, me recompus e sentei no banquinho. Colocaram o chapéu seletor sobre mim. Ele começou a murmurar coisas desconexas como "hum, esperto" ou " Corvinal seria uma boa opção", mas eu não queria a Corvinal, eu queria a Grifinória. Por fim ele falou.

- Você tem certeza de sua escolha? – falou o chapéu seletor.

- Sim, quero a Grifinória. – falei, certa.

- Está bem. Então se você quer... GRIFINÓRIA! – a última palavra o salão inteiro ouviu.

Todos da mesa da Grifinória aplaudiram e James começou a gritar coisas como "Essa é minha garota!". Sorri triunfante e corri para a mesa, onde James e Quinnity abriram um espaço para eu sentar entre eles.

Depois que o último garoto foi selecionado, a diretora se levantou e anunciou para nós um bom jantar, em todas as mesas apareceram várias comidas e começamos a comer, não deixei de olhar algumas vezes para a mesa da Sonserina, preocupada. Mas pelo que pareceu, Alvo estava bem confortável lá, não parava de sorrir.

- Por que o Alvo foi pra Sonserina? – perguntei para o James.

- E eu que vou saber? Olha, Alvo é um garoto estranho, tenho certeza que ele teve um motivo tão estranho quanto ele para querer ir para a Sonserina. – respondeu – Mas olhe, não comente com ele isso, acho que por enquanto é melhor manter o assunto no vácuo. – sorriu para mim.

- Está bem.

Teddy e Victoire estavam no final na mesa, conversando. Preferi não interrompê-los, pareciam muito entretidos em si mesmos. Depois que acabamos de comer, as comidas desapareceram e a diretora declarou que deveríamos nos recolher.

Fomos levados ao retrato de uma mulher gorda. Quinnity falou a senha – "Felix Felicis" – e entramos dentro do salão comunal da Grifinória. Era uma sala enorme e toda decorada com as cores da Grifinória, rapidamente me despedi dos rapazes e me dirigi ao dormitório feminino, no qual James me mostrou onde era. Ao entrar, me deparei com duas garotas sentadas em uma cama, conversando, levantaram a cabeça quando eu entrei.

- Sua cama é aquela. – falou a garota loira – Foi a que sobrou.

Dei de ombros, não ligava para que cama eu fosse dormir.

A garota morena se aproximou de mim e se sentou ao meu lado, na cama.

- Oi garota, sou a Caroline Thomas e aquela é a Helga.

- Helga Chang, prazer.

- Oi, sou Rose, Rose Weasley, é um prazer conhecer vocês. – sorri abertamente, era bom falar com garotas para variar.

- Já pegou os horários Rose?

- Hum? Horários? – então eu lembrei que se tratava de uma escola e que escolas têm aulas com horários – Ah... Não. Esqueci-me de pegar.

- Tudo bem. – Caroline riu – eu peguei, posso te mostrar!

- Obrigada! - me aproximei mais dela para ver, Helga se levantou de sua cama e veio se sentar conosco.

- Amanhã não é um dia muito bom, creio. – disse ela.

- Por quê? – perguntei, sem realmente ver razão.

- Bem, poções e herbologia nós temos com a Sonserina, e qualquer aula com a Sonserina não deve ser considerada boa. – falou como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.

- Se você diz. Bem, está ficando tarde, é melhor dormirmos. – falei, bocejando.

- Ok, a gente se fala amanhã. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

_E essa foi minha primeira noite em Hogwarts. _


	3. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 – Abordagens

Esse episódio que vou comentar aconteceu no meio de meu quarto ano, em uma aula de trato de criaturas mágicas.

Era dia 26 de outubro, aniversário de Lily.

Mas antes, é melhor eu esclarecer algumas coisas.

Desde meus últimos relatos, comentei como conheci Malfoy, como sou apaixonada por meu primo, James e que sou uma grifinória e Alvo um sonserino.

Pois, depois daquele dia – meu primeiro dia – pareceu se instalar umas certas ideologias. A primeira era que Malfoy decidiu me marcar como seu objeto de reprovação, o que me transformou em sua inimiga mortal. A segunda foi que Alvo podia ser da Sonserina, mas nós o tratávamos como se fosse um grifinório. No meu segundo ano, minha prima Lily e meu irmão Hugo entraram para Hogwarts, não foi muito diferente, nosso grupo se baseava em nossa família, é claro, sem contar com o Quinnity, amigo inseparável de James.

Então, voltando para minha história.

Era um dia frio, em outubro o inverno já se instalava. Os dias cada vez ficavam mais nublados e o clima mais gelado. Eu gosto do frio, gosto quando minha respiração se vê exposta pela umidade, revelando mais facilmente minhas batidas cardíacas. Gosto de ver a neve cair, de ver a água se tornar em gelo e se aglomerar, pintando o alaranjado - que uma hora foi do outono – e anunciando a estação que mais me promove esperanças. Sim, minhas estações favoritas são o outono e o inverno, o que de fato é estranho, as pessoas costumam falar que sou um sopro de vida, que revelo calor e cores, meu nome é Rose, tenho cabelos ruivos e olhos azuis, se fosse procurar me camuflar em uma paisagem, procuraria uma praia, mas as pessoas nem sempre são o que parecem ser, não se deve julgar um livro pela capa. Eu descobri isso alguns anos depois.

Como ia dizendo, estava frio, todas as pessoas apertavam os cachecóis contra os pescoços e levantavam as golas das camisas, a aula de trato de criaturas mágicas eram nas plantações de Hagrid, perto da floresta proibida – que hoje em dia, não é mais proibida – , por isso, nós ficávamos expostos ao frio descaradamente.

Hagrid estava nos explicando a nossa tarefa que faríamos na aula, me parecia uma coisa bem simples, apenas tínhamos que entrar na floresta e procurar uma planta especial para alimentar unicórnios, a questão que nos devia deixar animado é que, segundo Hagrid, ele só tinha escondido duas dessas plantas especiais e raras, a dupla que achasse primeiro iria ganhar uma caixa com sacos de feijãozinhos de todos os sabores. Claro, ninguém ficou extremamente animado, talvez Alvo, por que sei como ele era guloso e gostava desses feijões.

Foi muito inconveniente, Helga e Caroline decidiram fazer dupla juntas, pensei em convidar Alvo, mas ele já tinha feito dupla com um sonserino, quando dei por mim, não tinha mais ninguém com quem eu poderia fazer dupla. Claro que fui relatar esse imprevisto para o professor.

- Bem Rose, - Hagrid sorriu para mim, uma vez ele me falou que era muito amigo dos meus pais no passado, depois disso ele passou a me tratar como se eu fosse à reencarnação de mamãe e papai – se você não tem dupla, então creio que terá de tentar fazer isso sozinha. – então se aproximou mais de mim e sussurrou – se eu fosse você, procuraria perto da caverna.

- Espere professor! – Jasper Zabini falou – Acabei de ver que Scorpius esta sozinho, poderia fazer dupla com a Weasley. – depois virou para o Malfoy e mandou a ele um sorriso que eu considerei extremamente falso.

Pela careta que o Malfoy fez, deu para perceber que as intenções de Zabini não eram as melhores. Me lembrei que a alguns dias atrás ouvi pelos corredores um boato de que Malfoy tinha tido uma grande discussão com Zabini, aquilo devia representar algum tipo de vingança, claro que não me aprofundei para saber os motivos.

Fiquei um tempo refletindo sobre isso, então eu me lembrei, lembrei que eu era o motivo da vingança e isso fez meu rosto arder de raiva, eu podia ser uma coisa tão desagradável para o Zabini me usar como vingança de uma discussão besta que eu nem saber de que se tratava sabia.

Hagrid contorceu o rosto, a turma toda parecia esperar uma reação, por fim, ele pareceu pensar pelo seu lado profissional, mas com muito pesar.

- Certo. Bem, certo. – falou – Herm... Quer dizer, Rose, faça dupla com o Malfoy se ele não tem uma.

Contorci a face em uma careta.

- M-mas... Professor! – implorei.

- Sem mas. – falou, fechando a conversa.

- Esta bem. – soltei um muxoxo e me arrastei para o lado do Malfoy de cabeça baixa, ele fez uma expressão de indiferença sobre o meu estado deplorável.

O professor nos deu algumas recomendações e depois nos dispensou para começarmos a tarefa. Logo após ele falar, Malfoy se virou e saiu caminhando para a floresta proibida, totalmente descontraído. O segui apertando o passo, quando estava ao seu lado, eu falei.

- Qual é o seu problema? – fiz uma cara de incredulidade.

- Bem, se quer mesmo saber... – ele parou de andar de repente, quase me esbarrei nele – Começa com "Wea" e termina com "sley". – falou com sarcasmo.

- Você também não é nenhum mar de rosas para mim. – revirei os olhos – e para onde pensa que está indo? – perguntei quando ele voltou a andar.

- Estou indo para o meio da floresta, dah, garota idiota. – falou.

- Ora, seu... – comecei a sentir minha cabeça esquentar denovo.

- Desculpe? Lindo? Gostoso? Perfeito? Sei que sou isso, não precisa dizer. – sorriu pra mim com escárnio.

- Eu ia dizer algo como desprezível o idiota. Enfim... – segurei seu braço para ele parar e aquela sensação de choque estranha percorreu meu corpo – Hagrid me falou que eu procurasse na caverna, e é para lá que eu pretendo ir.

- Você esta se referindo aquela caverna que era cheia de aranhas gigantes? – perguntou tão displicente que se estivesse perguntando sobre o tempo seria no mesmo tom.

- Ora, vamos. Você deve saber que tiraram elas de lá a séculos.

- Hm, claro que sei. – ri, dava para notar como ele realmente não sabia.

- Vamos logo então, Bonequinha de porcelana.

- Como é? – falou quase gritando.

- Nada, senhor aplique. – depois soltei uma gargalhada e aprecei o passo. Não me atrevi a olhar para trás, mas sabia que ele devia estar vermelho.

Quando chegamos à frente da caverna não havia ninguém. O espaço era como uma clareira, aberto e iluminado, a neve brilhava cristalina, uma coisa estranha, pois nenhuns dos outros locais nos arredores do castelo tinham neve, na verdade nem havia nevado ainda, pelo menos eu não cheguei a ver, bem mais à frente tinha a entrada da caverna.

- Vem, vamos ver onde esta essa coisa e sair daqui!

- Ta com medo Waesley? – riu da minha cara assustada.

- Claro que não, idiota! – mas eu estava um pouco assustada.

- Ta. Então entra ai primeiro, não é você a grifinória? – sorriu aquele maldito sorriso sarcástico dele, eu odiava aquele sorriso.

Eu estava ao seu lado e com meu enorme orgulho me segurando para não cair de medo, dei o primeiro passo, me revelando ao céu. O sol estava alto e forte, seus raios penetravam fortemente minha pele clara e banhavam meus cabelos cor de fogo. Parei para inspirar um pouco do ar gelado e expirar o bafo úmido, isso me deixou mais convicta; virei-me para Malfoy, que de uma maneira estranha ficou me encarando, uma expressão de espanto estampada em seu rosto fino, seus olhos me capturando, olhos espelhados que não revelavam nada. Abaixei-me um pouco, hesitante, e apanhei um punhado de neve, ele estava tão imerso em pensamentos que não notou o meu ato até receber uma bolada na cara, que se esfarelou por seu rosto e deixou seus cabelos molhados.

- Ei! Qual o seu problema garo... – ele parou, deve ter percebido que eu nem estava ouvindo o que ele disse de tanto que eu estava rindo, quando parei de rir, o encarei, ele estava com sua expressão nublada de sempre, o que me fez fechar a cara.

- Você também vai, se for pra eu morrer, você morre junto.

- Ah, claro. Tudo isso por uma nota boa, não é? Tão típico de você, Weasley. – falou com seu tom de sarcasmo tão comum.

- Você só sabe ser sarcástico, é? – ele já estava abrindo a boca quando eu o cortei – quer saber, eu não quero saber, vamos.

Simplesmente peguei seu braço, ignorei os espasmos e o carreguei até o meio da clareira, onde ele se soltou de mim.

- Ta, pode me soltar, eu sei andar sozinho. – engoli um insulto.

Continuamos a andar, até chegar à frente da caverna, onde quem entrou primeiro, é claro, fui eu. Quando tinha dado meu quarto passo, ouvir um Malfoy hesitante falar.

- Você quer mesmo continuar? – perguntou, um pouco sem jeito.

É claro que eu reparei que ele também estava com medo, mas eu não queria jogar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro, eu não me queria rebaixar ao nível dele.

- Claro, vamos. – falei simplesmente, dando de ombros e virando.

Continuei a andar para o fundo da caverna, não me atrevi a olhar para trás, fiquei procurando por vestígios de uma planta, sabia que o Malfoy não tinha me deixado para trás, conseguia ouvir sua respiração quase em minha nuca e seus passos pesados. Depois de alguns minutos andando em silencio, percebi que não existia possibilidade de Hagrid ter escondido uma planta tão longe. Parei abruptamente, nesse ato, um corpo alto se chocou ao meu e quase perdi o equilíbrio se um braço não tivesse me segurado pela cintura e impedido. Saquei a varinha, "_lumos_", soltei um grito.

Bem na minha frente, quase colando em meu nariz, havia uma enorme e pontuda estalagmite, pulei para os braços do Malfoy e logo depois me soltei dele o empurrando.

- CUIDADO! – ouvi Malfoy gritar, antes de olhar para trás e me deparar com um abismo.

Foi tudo muito rápido, uma hora eu estava me vendo escorregar e outra hora me sentir ser imprensada por dois braços bem forte. O chão desapareceu e eu senti a pressão do vento em meus ouvidos, não consegui raciocinar direito, apenas me apertei mais ao seu corpo, o envolvendo com meus braços.

Depois o banque.

E o preto predominou.

Minha cabeça estava doendo e eu me sentia em cima de uma coisa quente, estava muito desconfortável. Peguei em minha nuca e vagarosamente me mexi para o lado, de repente todas as imagens do que aconteceu se passaram por minha cabeça e meu cérebro voltou a funcionar direito, abri os olhos e tomei um susto com o que eu vi, eu estava em um lugar pouco iluminado, na verdade, era como se fosse o outro lado da entrada da caverna, como se fosse um espelho, por um momento insano pensei estar de voltar à clareira, que tinha tropeçado como sempre e Malfoy não se deu ao trabalho de me levar de volta. Malfoy...

- Ai meu Merlin! O Malfoy! – e finalmente me conscientizei de onde eu estava deitada, estava com uma de minhas pernas entre as de Malfoy, ele estava com os olhos fechados, inconsciente. Levantei-me vagarosamente e olhei o estado do meu salvador.

Sua perna estava em uma posição esquisita e parecia que algumas costelas suas estavam quebradas, sua cabeça parecia ilesa. Ele estava sangrando bastante, um momento de pânico se apossou de mim, será que ele tinha perdido sangue demais, será que havia morrido? Ele não podia morrer, não podia. Não antes... Antes... Antes de eu o agradecer? É isso, o agradecer.

Apalpei meus bolsos, minha varinha não estava lá, quando eu caí desse abismo estava com a varinha na mão, me ajoelhei no chão e comecei a apalpá-lo, ela tinha que estar em algum lugar, comecei a engatinhar, depois de algum tempo, finalmente senti um graveto entre meus dedos. Apanhei-o. Minha varinha.

Voltei para o lado do corpo inanimado de Malfoy. Ele continuava na mesma posição, o que fez meu coração bater rápido de medo. Comecei a falar alguns feitiços para fechar seus ferimentos, e alguns mais profundos para recompor o sangue e consertar os ossos, não foram tão eficientes quanto às poções de Madame Pomfrey, mas pelo menos eu o fechei e o deixei limpo.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ficar bem. – falei mais para mim do que pra ele.

Depois disso, toquei seu pulso para checar se tinha pulsação, estava fraca, mas pelo mesmo ele estava vivo, me levantei e sai da caverna, para examinar onde exatamente nos encontrávamos. Tomei um susto ao perceber que existia uma clareira idêntica do outro lado, mas mais do que surpresa, fiquei preocupada, se eu saísse podia haver bichos perigosos lá fora, podia haver outro abismo que eu poderia cair e dessa vez Malfoy não iria estar lá para me segurar quando eu caísse, para cair comigo. Pensar isso me fez ficar emocionada e quase inconseqüentemente, uma lágrima caiu sobre meu colo, rapidamente a limpei, me sentindo uma boba. Sentei-me na neve e esperei. Esperei para ver o que iria acontecer. Claro que Hagrid iria sentir nossa falta, ele tinha me falado para onde ir, iria me procurar na caverna, iriam nos encontrar, só não sabia quando.

Não tinha coragem de me levantar para procurar uma maneira de sair, uma maneira de sobreviver, para ver se existia comida para eu poder alimentar o Malfoy, ele me ajudou, precisava pelo menos cuidar dele enquanto ele estava mau.

Esse pensamento me fez ficar de pé, me fez criar forças para fazer alguma coisa. Fui até o final da clareira e tirei umas plantas de lá, depois conjurei um cobertor e um pote com um pano úmido e água. Voltei para a caverna com algumas toras de madeira, as coloquei do lado oposto ao que Malfoy estava e acendi fogo para pode nos aquecer. Ajoelhei-me ao lado dele e o cobri com o cobertor, coloquei o pano úmido de lado, era para caso ele sentisse febre no meio da recuperação. Deitei-me no chão, ao seu lado e o fitei.

Ele era um garoto bonito quando não fazia careta, estava com o rosto tão calmo e pacífico que nem parecia Scorpius Malfoy. Seus cabelos lhe caiam pela testa desarrumadamente, mas de algum jeito, ainda conseguia ficar elegante. Já não conseguindo mais me segurar, estendi a mão e afaguei seu rosto, ele era quente, tinha a pele lisa e impecável, me deu até vergonha me lembrar das espinhas horríveis de me aterrorizaram todo o meu terceiro ano. Ajeitei seus cabelos para ficarem mais arrumados, me apoiei no cotovelo e peguei o pano úmido. Comecei a limpar sua pele bem de leve, estava toda suja de poeira dessa caverna, ele estava tão sereno, tão terno...

Parei de limpar seu rosto e o fitei longamente, depois de uma enorme discussão interna, muito hesitante, me aproximei, bem devagar, e depositei um beijo leve em sua bochecha. O choque tão comum voltou a dominar meu corpo, mas eu achei bom, achei reconfortante, gostoso.

Depois me deitei e fiquei olhando para seu rosto até meus olhos cederem e eu dormir novamente.

"_Eu estava deitada em um gramado bem grande, flores de todos os tipos predominavam o espaço, estava sorrindo, não sei bem a razão, mas estava feliz._

_ Levemente me apoiei em meus cotovelos de dei um breve impulso para me sentar, eu usava um vestido verde de alças que realçava meu corpo de uma forma discreta. Ouvi um farfalhar de folhas e de repente uma voz predominou no ar._

_ - Rose! – dava para ouvir a pessoa sorrindo ao falar meu nome, como se me ver tivesse a feito ganhar o dia. _

_ Inclinei a cabeça, mas minha voz não saiu em resposta._

_ - Rose. – do outro lado, outra voz se elevou, essa era uma voz severa, uma voz me repreendendo._

_ E essa eu tive plena consciência de quem era. Mesmo sem conseguir falar meus lábios se moveram, formando a palavra "Papai"._

_ - Rose, venha comigo. – essa era a voz feliz. Ela era tão boa, era tão bom ouvir ela que de alguma maneira eu me vi precisando ouvir ela de novo. _

_ Ergui o braço para o lado da voz sorridente._

_ Duas silhuetas se instalaram de cada lado da clareira, do lado contrario ao meu, meu pai apareceu, sendo iluminado pelo sol brilhante, do outro lado, um garoto de cabelos loiros e rosto fino se revelou, sendo iluminado pelo sol, suas madeixas brilhando e seus olhos cinzas me capturando, mais doces e pacíficos como eu nunca vira em minha vida._

_ Minha mão continuou estendida, mas ele não se aproximou. Tentei falar, mas a voz não saia e de repente eu me vi em um inferno, um inferno de gelo."_

Quando acordei senti minha cabeça apoiada em alguma coisa, uma coisa quente e macia. Abri os olhos e vi pernas. Pernas entrelaçadas. Levantei a cabeça para apenas confirmar o que eu já sabia. Malfoy estava me olhando, não com raiva, não com desprezo, ele estava me olhando com dúvida estampada na sua cara, como se tivesse uma placa na sua cara dizendo: "O que está acontecendo aqui?".

Senti meu rosto queimar e me afastei dele rapidamente. Virei-me para me sentar de costas a ele, mas ele segurou meu braço.

- Onde estou? – falou, simplesmente, como se fosse normal estar comigo em qualquer lugar.

- Bem, estamos do outro lado da caverna, você me salvou de poder quebrar a cabeça e eu cuidei de você para te agradecer por isso... – abaixei a cabeça, meio sem jeito – bem, obrigada.

- Por nada. – respondeu, doce.

- Você, er, está... bem? – eu estava começando a estranhar toda essa educação.

- Sim, afinal, eu estou sonhando, claro que estou bem. – sorriu – de que outra maneira você estaria algum dia deitada em meu colo? – falou extremamente melancólico.

O fitei incrédula. Como assim, ele costuma sonhar comigo? No colo dele? Hã?

Bem, eu bem podia me aproveitar disso. Quer dizer, descobrir mais do que ele pensa, já que ele acha que esta sonhando. Eu sei que pode ser uma coisa muito mau caráter, mas mesmo assim... É tão tentador.

Aproximei-me mais dele e encostei-me ao seu colo novamente.

- É, verdade. Hum... – hesitei um pouco – Scorpius, hum, me fala por que você brigou com o Zabini? – sorri, casual. Eu não sabia atuar.

- Ah, o Zabini. – ele soltou um muxoxo – Ele começou a dizer que o Potter era indigno da Sonserina. Não é que eu discorde nada disso, mas acho que se fosse por isso, nem eu nem o Zabini seriamos "dignos" da Sonserina... – soltou uma risada sarcástica – Só por que meu pai não se manteu do lado do lorde das trevas... – ele afagou meu rosto e começou a se aproximar de mim como se fosse me beijar, fiquei tensa. É claro que depois ele iria descobrir, quando isso acontecer ele provavelmente iria me matar. Quando nossos narizes estavam se tocando ele fez uma expressão mais incrédula que a minha e rapidamente me soltou e se jogou para trás.

- O qu... – ele me interrompeu.

- Qual o seu problema garota idiota? Você sabia que eu **não** estava sonhando! POR QUE VOCÊ ME DEIXOU CONTINUAR? - ele estava berrando.

- Como...? – Como ele descobriu de uma hora para outra?

- Ora, eu não sou tão tolo. Em sonhos, nada é tão real, eu estava muito mais tenso aqui, além de sua respiração ter um cheiro muito mais complexo. – QUÊ? – ah, pra quê te devo explicações, Weasley? – ele estava sentado, mas em um salto logo se levantou, fiquei com medo do que ele iria fazer e realmente me surpreendi quando notei um tom rosado no rosto dele, eu pensei que era raiva.

Ele se virou em direção à saída da caverna e simplesmente saiu, sem mais nem menos. Ele me devia sim, uma explicação. Não sei bem do quê, mas quando se esta do outro lado de uma caverna isolada apenas com uma pessoa, você se sente no direito da companhia dela.

Lembrei-me quando minha prima, Victoire, estava brigada com o Teddy. Ela saiu gritando pela casa que nem que ele fosse o último homem da terra ela voltaria com ele. Bem, se eu estou sentindo a necessidade de ficar ao lado do Malfoy, acho que com certeza ela voltaria com ele se ele fosse o último homem da terra. Ah, um detalhe, hoje, Victoire e Teddy estão noivos.

Levantei-me e fui para fora da caverna, onde o Malfoy estava sentado, sobre a neve. Andei até ele e hesitante, sentei ao seu lado. Fiquei calada, estava com mil perguntas na minha cabeça, mas não tinha coragem de concretizar nenhuma. Achei engraçado, sou uma grifinória e não tenho coragem nem de falar! Que vergonha.

- Onde, exatamente, estamos? – Malfoy quebrou o silêncio e parte da minha tensão me deixou.

Dei um breve suspiro antes de responder.

- Não faço a mínima idéia. – falei a verdade – estava esperando você acordar para não andar por aí sozinha.

- E então você decidiu fingir estar em meu sonho. – falou com desgosto.

- Eu posso ter fingido, mas não sou eu que ando sonhando com você. – menti.

Ele me fitou, mantive o rosto impassível, seus olhos estavam mortíferos, quando eu já não agüentava mais ficar encarando, ele abaixou os olhos para os pés e deu um longo suspiro, uma perguntar me bombardeou e antes que eu pudesse impedir ela saiu de minha boca.

- Era verdade o que você disse? – falei em um sussurro.

- O quê? – ele pareceu confuso, deslocado.

- De Alvo, você defendeu ele? – eu não conseguia ver meu rosto, mas sabia que meus olhos estavam brilhando de curiosidade.

Seu rosto adquiriu um tom rosado.

- Eu não o defendi, eu só falei o que eu pensava. – justificou-se.

- Bem, seja o que for, acho que fez certo. – sorri para ele, um sorriso genuíno, daqueles que eu só dou para pessoas que eu gosto, sem nenhum escárnio nem sarcasmo.

Ele levantou os olhos para mim. Fitou-me por um tempo e depois soltou um risinho sarcástico.

- Você só consegue fazer isso, né? Apontar as coisas boas. – virou o rosto para o lado, seus olhos saíram de foco – você é muito boba mesmo, Weasley.

- Diga o que quiser. Eu só disse o que eu pensava. – soltei uma risadinha nasal – e o Zabini disse para você ir comigo como uma vingança, acertei?

- É... – seus olhos brilharam de ódio – que idiota.

- Bem, foi uma vingança bem feia. Olhe onde estamos agora. – apontei para o chão.

- Se eu não estivesse aqui, você estaria morta. – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Se você não estivesse aqui, eu nem entrado na caverna teria. – girei os olhos.

- Ahá! Então você admite que estava com medo! - sorriu vitorioso.

Soltei um muxoxo e revirei os olhos.

- É, pode ser. – olhei de esgueira para ele – mas você também estava.

- Não estava não. – ele não sabia mentir quando ficava nervoso.

- Claro que estava – tossi um pouco e depois imitei a voz grossa dele – "Tem certeza que você quer continuar?"

- Aquilo foi por que eu sou um cavalheiro e decidi saber sua opinião sobre o assunto.

- Falou a diretora McGonagall! – soltei uma risada gostosa, o que pareceu irritá-lo.

Ficamos calados depois disso, cada um olhando para um lado, cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos. O que aconteceria agora? Quando eu sairia deste local?

Lembrei-me que daqui a alguns dias ia ter o baile de Halloween para o quinto ano. Será que James iria me convidar? Como ele poderia, eu estou presa num lugar no meio do nada! Só de me imaginar dançando com James já ficava com cara de boba, estava totalmente imersa em meus pensamentos quando uma voz me fez voltar para a infeliz realidade.

- Ei, Waesley! – que menino chato!

Virei para fitá-lo quando uma bola de neve foi jogada bem no meio da minha cara.

- Isso foi por hoje de manhã! – falou.

Comecei a limpar minha cara quando percebi uma coisa quente escorrendo por minha bochecha.

- Ai! – tirei minha mão do rosto e olhei pra ela, tinha um pouco de sangue. – que droga Malfoy! Você me cortou, seu tapado!

- Ops! – soltou um riso – espera, vou pegar aquele pano úmido na caverna.

Ele saiu e de repente, tudo ficou muito calmo, muito chato. Olhei para o céu, estava escuro, a lua estava cheia e várias estrelas brilhavam no céu. Tudo estava tão lindo. Levantei-me e comecei a caminhar pela campina, apreciando o vento gelado ardendo mais do que o comum em meu rosto, por causa do meu corte. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo, ao abri-los me deparei com a figura de um Scorpius Malfoy me encarando, com aquela mesma cara de bobo.

- É, parece que hoje a gente não vai poder encontrar nada, já deve ser quase meia noite, pela posição da lua. – falei tentando parecer indiferente, coisa que não era verdade. Malfoy olhou para o céu, como se tentasse entender o que se passava.

- Certo. – falou por fim – vamos para a caverna, ainda não estou totalmente consciente do que esta acontecendo. – pegou em sua cabeça como se sentisse alguma dor.

Fitei o céu por uma última vez e depois, cedendo ao seu pedido, voltei à caverna. Entrando nela, me sentei por cima do cobertor e acendi novamente o fogo, que há essa hora tinha se apagado; Malfoy sentou-se ao meu lado, pegou o pano úmido e começou a passar sobre o meu machucado.

- Ai! Você pelo menos limpou o pano, antes de passá-lo sobre o meu rosto?

- Claro Weasley. Não sou nenhum bobo para não fazer isso.

Ficamos em silêncio enquanto ele limpava o sangue de meu rosto. Seus olhos me perfuravam enquanto eu ficava cada vez mais quente com essa invasão. Era como uma visão de raios-X, perfurava o visível para ver além do invisível.

- Sua perna esta melhor? – perguntei, em um sussurro.

Ele ignorou e continuou calado, apenas limpando meu rosto. Quando acabou seu "trabalho", afagou meu rosto com uma das mãos, quase inconseqüente.

- Ainda esta de pé, a proposta? – falou em um suspiro, como se estivesse se entregando.

Pisquei algumas vezes antes de responder.

- Do que você esta falando? – disse confusa.

- Aquela proposta que você me fez no trem, Waesley.

Vasculhei minha mente o máximo que eu pude, do que ele estava falando? Quando o conheci, estava no trem, falei com ele para entregar uma revista e então perguntei...

- Ah... Viver pacificamente. – pensei alto.

- Dah, que outra proposta você me fez? – falou.

Ignorei o comentário.

- Bem, - hesitei um pouco – eu estava pensando... E se... E se eu mudar a proposta?

- Como assim, Weasley? – perguntou confuso.

- Bem... – me levantei e estendi a mão a ele – que tal sermos amigos? – sorri para ele.

Ele hesitou muito, ficou estendendo e voltando a mão diversas vezes, como se estivesse em uma discussão interna com si mesmo. Suspirei.

- Olhe, é só uma proposta. Eu sei como é essa história de Grifinória e Sonserina, sei como é complicado, mas eu também sei que alguém tem que mudar isso, então, por que não nós? – sorri, encorajando ele.

Depois de mais alguma hesitação ele pegou minha mão e nós apertamos como se esses últimos quatro anos de briga e implicância nunca tivessem acontecido.

- Oi, sou Rose Weasley. – sorri para ele.

- Oi Rose Weasley. Eu sou Scorpius Malfoy. – sorriu pra mim com sarcasmo, como sempre. Apesar disso, tinha um toque de simpatia em seu rosto que me deixou encantada.

Devo ter ficado com uma cara de boba, por que **Scorpius **começou a rir de uma maneira que eu nunca o vi rir.

- Pelo menos você não cuspiu na minha mão. Caramba, é só dizer que sou sua amiga que você muda assim de uma hora para outra, nossa. – sorri para ele.

- Tem muita coisa sobre mim que você não sabe, Weasley.

- Rose.

- Rose o que? – perguntou confuso.

- Me chame de Rose. – sorri – só você e seus amiguinhos me chamam de Weasley. E agora você é **meu **amigo – o fitei séria – gosto de ser chamada por meu primeiro nome, Scorpius.

Ele pareceu se assustar por eu pronunciar seu nome, mas com o tempo ele iria ter de se acostumar.

- Certo Rose. – colocou as mãos na nuca e se deitou no chão – vamos sofrer muito preconceito, pode esperar.

Deitei-me ao seu lado.

- Vamos correr o risco, afinal. – sorri para ele.

- É eu sou mesmo um masoquista. – riu, como se já soubesse o que nós esperávamos lá fora.

- Você não vai sofrer. Vou te apresentar para a galera, eles vão gostar de você, depois de superar o preconceito. – falei firme, apesar de duvidar bastante.

- É. E eu vou te apresentar para os sonserinos, para você servir como saco de pancadas. – dei um soco no seu ombro – Ai! Calma, só estava brincando! – riu mais ainda.

- Bem, agora pelo menos tenho um parceiro em trato de criaturas mágicas. – suspirei.

- Ei, Espera ai! Quem disse que eu vou querer fazer isso com você? – falou com falsa indignação.

- Pedi sua opinião? – sorri sarcástica – acho que não! – o empurrei. Levantei-me e sai correndo para fora da caverna, quando estava no meio da clareira peguei um punhado de neve me virei e atirei nele ao mesmo tempo em que recebia neve em meus cabelos. Ficamos jogando neve um no outro até que de repente eu comecei a sentir neve cair sobre minha cabeça. Parei e olhei para cima, estava nevando, fiquei maravilhada.

De tão entretida que estava nem percebi a proximidade de Scorpius, quando olhei para frente novamente, me deparei com um Scorpius a centímetros de mim. Sorriu para mim e eu o retribui o sorriso, e quando notei, tinha uma mão esfregando uma bola de neve na minha cara. Soltei um rosnado antes de empurrar Scorpius com força. Ele se desequilibrou para trás e se segurou em meu braço, fazendo com que eu me desequilibrasse junto e caísse por cima dele.

Vi-me deitada na neve sobre um Scorpius sem jeito. Levantei minha cabeça e nossos olhares se encontraram. Nossas respirações estavam em uma guerra silenciosa e explicita pelo clima. Ele tinha um cheiro bom, nunca tinha notado no perfume de Scorpius. Nossos narizes estavam tão próximos que chegavam a se encostar. Estava tão perto, a vontade que eu tive foi a de fechar o espaço entre nós, mas nós tínhamos acabado de virar amigos, eu não ia por tudo a perder por um momentâneo desejo estúpido. Ele levantou a mão e colocou meu cabelo para trás, depois a abaixou e olhou para o lado.

- Rose... – falou.

- Oi.

- Pode sair de cima de mim? – perguntou, sem jeito.

Olhei para os lados, como se conferindo que ninguém viu isso, depois me levantei em um pulo, mas Scorpius não soltou minha mão, me puxou para o chão me fazendo sentar na neve.

- Desse jeito eu vou ficar toda molhada! – falei falsamente irritada.

- Eu **estou** todo molhado. – continuei com cara de emburrada e ele soltou um suspiro – sei um feitiço para secar, relaxe.

Ele parecia cansado de alguma coisa, eu não entendi por que ele parecia tentar ser compreensivo, não tinha nada para ele se irritar, era como se ele nunca tivesse brincado assim com alguém. Meus olhos se semi-serraram, estudando Scorpius. Ele segurou meu olhar, como se não tivesse opção. Por fim suspirei, cansada.

- Ta, mas é melhor nós voltarmos e dormirmos para amanhã a gente achar um jeito de sair daqui. Ok?

- Ta. – ele deu de ombros – vamos então.

Voltamos para a caverna e conjuramos outro cobertor, para eu usar. Scorpius fez o feitiço de secagem. Depois, nós nos deitamos e ficamos acomodados, um na direção oposta do outro, fiquei encarando a parede, pensando no que Scorpius deveria esta pensando, se ele já havia dormido.

Meus pensamentos voaram para o meu sonho. Será que aquele sonho foi algum tipo de profecia, será que eu na vida real escolheria o Malfoy em vez de meu pai? Por que meu pai parecia tão bravo comigo? O que eu haveria de ter feito?

Agora pensando, se meu pai descobrir que eu estou andando com pessoas como o Scorpius...

Espera ai? Que tipo de pessoa é Scorpius? Só porque ele é um sonserino que meu pai não ia querer que eu fosse amiga dele.

Lembrei de quando eu estava no natal da minha família há dois anos.

**Flash Back On**

_Eu estava sentada no sofá da minha avó, a senhora Weasley, junto aos meus primos. Ela estava fazendo alguns biscoitos caseiros para deixar na frente da arvore de natal junto com um copo de leite, uma tradição nossa de família._

_ Papai e mamãe estavam no extremo oposto da sala, conversando com o Tio Bill e a Tia Fleur. Teddy estava no quarto de cima fazendo "alguma coisa" com a Victoire, é claro que eu desconfiava seriamente de que sabia que tipo de coisa eles estavam fazendo, mas eu não estava me importando muito com isso. Na verdade, eu estava mais preocupada com certo moreno de óculos a minha frente conversando com Alvo._

_ Eles falavam de alguma coisa boba, eu não estava nem aí para falar a verdade. Só ficava olhando para James, vendo como era fofo o jeito que ele mexia os cabelos para trás, para tirá-los do olho, vendo como quando ele sorria apareciam covinhas pequenininhas em cada lado de seu rosto._

_ Depois de muita conversa de sei lá o que, James pareceu reparar que eu estava olhando para ele. De um salto se levantou com aquele olhar galã dele de quem ganhou o dia. Aproximou-se de mim e deu um beijo em minha bochecha._

_ - Rosiel! – olhou desafiador, esperando que eu adivinhasse o que o apelido significava – Como vai? – sentou ao meu lado e passou o braço sobre meus ombros._

_ - Ah, James. – sorri para ele – Eu vou bem._

_ - Não quer saber o significado do novo apelido? – sorriu sarcástico._

_ - Vamos ver... – me fiz de que pensava muito – Talvez seja, Rose com Noel? – fingi curiosidade._

_ - Ah, essa foi besta, eu sei. – deu um suspiro – Estou ficando sem criatividade priminha._

_ Dei uma risada, James era tão fofo. Apoiei minha cabeça em seu ombro, havia ganhado o dia._

_ - Sem problemas. – respondi – Já estava na hora de parar com esses apelidos mesmo._

_ - Nunca! – rimos ambos._

_ Depois ficamos em silêncio, desfrutando de ambas as companhias._

_ - Ontem na escola, ouvi o Malfoy falando de você. – falou James fazendo uma careta._

_ - Ah é? O que ele falou? – perguntei, com medo de saber a resposta._

_ Não cheguei um dia a saber, pois meu pai apareceu por trás de nós, nos assustando._

_ - Ouvi a palavra "Malfoy"? – falou em um tom assustador._

_ - Pai! Você estava bisbilhotando nossa conversa? – perguntei indignada._

_ Ele pareceu hesitar bastante, como se estivesse se pegando fazendo uma coisa dessas._

_ - Não querida. Apenas passei agora por aqui e ouvi vocês falando... Malfoy. – falou a última palavra com desprezo – Vocês não andam conversando com pessoas como essas, certo?_

_ - Pai! – o encarei furiosa – E se eu estiver? Ninguém pode julgar os outros assim!_

_ - Rose! – James falou – Como você pode defender um garoto como o Malfoy?_

_ - Não estou defendendo! Detesto o Malfoy. – falei, convicta – Apenas acho que não se pode julgar os outros deste modo! _

_ Depois de mais um tempo de discussão, papai desistiu de falar contra minhas idéias sócias comunistas anti-aphartaidianas (obs: O Malfoy não é negro). Passei o resto do natal emburrada com ele._

**Flash Back Off**

- Que estranho. – comentei.

- O que? – perguntou.

- Isso acontecer, e depois a gente virar colegas, isso é uma coisa muito estranha. – falei.

- É. Isso pode ser considerado estranho. – dei uma risadinha nasal.

- É... – sorri para o nada, sonhadora – então... Boa noite, Scorpius.

- Boa noite... _**Rose**_.

Naquela noite, demorei a dormi. Estava pensando no surreal e ao mesmo tempo incrível dia que eu tinha passado.


	4. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3 – Escapada e Convite

Eis a minha lista de coisas que eu nunca me imaginei fazer em minha sã vida.

A primeira é que nunca me imaginei reconfortada, principalmente quando eu não preciso de reconforto. A segunda é que nunca me imaginei em sonhos tão reais e indiscretamente desejáveis. A terceira, devo dizer que é a razão de todas as outras, é o fato de eu nunca me imaginar em sã consciência tendo um novo amigo loiro, de olhos cinza como um céu nublado, que tem rivalidade com o meu sobrenome, que tem rivalidade com a minha casa, que tem rivalidade com o meu mundo e que me fez abrir mão de tudo por essa suposta aventura. Sim, seria imensamente interessante.

Foi surpreendente acordar de manhã sem me sentir incomodada com o fato de ouvir pássaros piando em meu ouvido, com o fato de ter raios solares constantes entrando pela entrada da caverna e batendo em minha pele como se quisesse perfurar meus ossos. Foi surpreendente como me senti bem com o aroma que inspirava minhas narinas, com a textura de uma pele coberta de um tecido grosso, que mesmo assim parecia não existir. Foi inacreditavelmente gostoso acordar naquela posição, como se eu tivesse nascido para permanecer lá, pela eternidade, ouvindo o bater coordenado de um coração pulsante, quente.

Tanto foi bom até o sonho acabar e eu tomar consciência de onde estava.

Mais uma vez, com minha bela mania de me mexer enquanto dormia me enrosquei no tronco de um suposto diabo com fantasia de anjo. Mais que droga! Primeiro isso, agora eu chego chamando meu novo "amigo" de anjo. Frustrante.

Abri os olhos, já iluminados pelas tiras insistentes de luz que me perfuravam a visão. Olhei para cima e me surpreendi com o que vi.

Vi um Scorpius Malfoy simplesmente impassível, me olhando como se tivesse acordado para isso e apenas isso. Vi um garoto de dias atrás, um garoto infantil, chato, desdenhoso, um garoto que nunca iria querer estabelecer relações sociais. Vi olhos cinza me encontrarem. Vi um anjo. Um belo anjo a lampejar sua aura ao meu redor e me embebedar com sua pura visão. Pisquei uma vez. Tudo voltou a ser o que era. Eu era Rose Weasley e estava deitada no colo do Malfoy.

Impassível diante de minha descoberta; voltei a baixar a cabeça e olhar para minhas pernas. Novamente entrelaçadas, como nossa estranha ligação que agora parecia de certa forma imaculada. Queria ficar assim, queria prolongar o momento e Scorpius não parecia discordar de meu pensamento. Mas éramos jovens, tolos, eu não sabia o que era isso que batia em meu peito, mas sabia que era o culpado por minha cabeça se encher de sangue para pensar, para corar e era o culpado por fazer meus braços se mexerem para macular o imaculável.

Nada em cima de mim me impedia de sair dali, parecia que o mundo conspirava pela nossa separação. Suspirei inaudivelmente e me apoiei em meus braços, dando impulso para me separar daquele pulsar. Sentei-me e encarei novamente meu companheiro de sono, corada.

- Desculpe, eu costumo me mexer à noite. – falei encabulada.

Scorpius soltou um som que eu não soube distinguir, olhou para um lado, para o outro, como se tivesse acabado de ter consciência da situação, por fim, abaixou o olhar para os pés e de alguma maneira bem esquisita, pareceu... Corar.

- Hã, er... – falou lutando com as palavras – Tudo bem, ninguém perdeu nenhum osso, tudo bem então.

Sorri para ele, ele retribuiu com um pequeno sorriso de lado.

- Bom dia. – falei.

Ele não respondeu, então continuei.

- Melhor irmos ver onde estamos, precisamos sair daqui, parece que ninguém tomou consciência de nossa ausência, que frustrante, como podem... – mas eu fui interrompida.

- Olhe, antes de inventar de sair lá pra fora, melhor arrumarmos uma maneira de subirmos por esse abismo e voltarmos pela entrada da caverna, muito mais conveniente, não acha? – falou como se fosse óbvio.

- Oh! Claro senhor sabe-tudo, mas não acho que conseguiremos subir por... – fui interrompida novamente.

- Pense! Se cairmos dessa altura e não estamos mortos, não deve ser tão alto assim. – colocou a mão no queixo, em sinal de pura reflexão. – podemos invocar vassouras ou coisa do tipo, então vamos subir.

- Ássio! – exclamei feliz por poder dar a colaboração dos livros.

- Sabe usar esse feitiço? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Sei sim. Meu tio ensinou como fazer nas férias passadas, só preciso praticar um pouco. – falei orgulhosa.

- Claro santo Potter. Sempre salva o dia... – parou de falar com o olhar que eu o mandei – sabe voar?

- Eu... – suspirei frustrada – bem, eu não sou boa com a vassoura. – tinha puxado isso de minha mãe.

- Tudo bem, eu lhe levo comigo, fica até mais fácil. – disse por fim, como se fechasse o assunto.

- Hum, certo então. – falei, me virando e apalpando o chão, como se estivesse a arrumar uma cama.

Nunca vi Scorpius a comandar. Ele sempre dava idéias até boas na aula e sabia responder bem a uma pergunta, mas... Na verdade, nunca me importei muito em participar da vida de Scorpius. Ele sempre foi um garoto muito fechado ao mundo a fora, a idéia que eu tenho é de que ele não considera ninguém, não confia em ninguém. Isso pode ser um erro, claro, nós devemos desconfiar de certas coisas, mas de tudo e todos... Como alguém pode viver assim, como alguém pode ser feliz assim?

Scorpius nunca disse ser feliz.

Scorpius nunca mostrou ser feliz, apesar dessa mascara que ele tanto presa manter.

Agora pensando, aposto que ele deve me considerar como os outros "amigos" dele. Ele nunca deve ter tido um exemplo de felicidade e de amizade fiel. Isso é uma coisa que os sonserinos não se dão ao luxo, os sonserinos fazem amigos pelo simples fato de se beneficiarem com a amizade, aprendi isso com o tempo. O que será que ele pretendia tirar da minha amizade?

Ficamos de costas um para o outro, eu presa em minhas reflexões e Scorpius... Scorpius fazendo alguma coisa.

Pensei em Lily. Perdi o aniversário dela, ela vai me matar. Perdi o aniversário da minha melhor amiga e prima. Pensei em James, será que ele notou que eu não estava na escola? Será que ele sentiu minha falta?

E Alvo? O que será que ele deve ter pensado quando eu não voltei da aula com Scorpius?

Frustrante.

Precisava de ar, precisava simplesmente ficar um tempo sem a presença de ninguém. Precisava ficar longe de Scorpius.

Levantei-me rapidamente, fazendo Malfoy pular de susto. Ele olhou para mim com um olhar divertido e malicioso.

- Então? Encabulada? – rasgou um sorriso horrível em seu rosto.

- Eu... – primeiro me desconcertei, depois fiquei confusa, ai veio à raiva – Olha aqui sua Barbie ambulante de... – não consegui terminar.

- Amigona, em? – falou sarcástico.

Suspirei frustrada e voltei a me sentar mantendo uma distancia considerável do garoto.

- Olha, você ainda me da nos nervos. – olhei para ele séria – Alvo me deixa irritadíssima. Quinnity passa o dia todo a me atormentar, mas eu adoro os dois, são meus melhores amigos.

- Ah certo. – falou sarcástico – você não chama eles de Barbie.

- E eles não soltam mil e uma doses de escárnio para cima de mim todo o tempo.

- Tuché. – estalou um dedo e colocou a mão no queixo, em sinal de reflexão e puro drama.

Reprimi um riso e meu nariz me denunciou.

- O que tem de engraçado, ruiva? – perguntou incrédulo.

- Não é nada... Só que... – hesitei um pouco.

- Pode falar, não vou te matar... Ainda. – falou insinuante.

Contive-me para não tremer. Scorpius sabia umas azarações terríveis. Uma vez um menino havia desaparecido por uma semana depois de ter uma discussão com Malfoy. Ele foi encontrado de alguma maneira dentro dos canos da escola, coberto de dejetos dos outros e no seu braço havia uma cicatriz inflamada que dizia: "para você aprender, moleque.". O menino foi mandado para o St. Mungus e até hoje eu não vejo ele.

- É só que... Bem, nunca te imaginei imitando um mexicano. – ele me olhou com mais incredulidade – Que é? Achei engraçado!

- Disso? Nossa ruiva, como você é fácil. – sorriu maldoso para mim.

- Ah, vá à merda! – ri de mim mesma.

Ele ficou me olhando de uma maneira esquisita e desconfortável enquanto eu ria, o que me deixou encabulada. Abaixei o rosto e fiquei olhando para as minhas mãos enquanto soltava as palavras em um suspiro.

- Então, a gente vai continuar sendo amigos, quando voltarmos? – tremi um pouco – N-nós po-podemos ser amigos, certo? – não me atrevi a encará-lo, me sentia muito tola falando aquilo, como se dependesse dele.

- Não, vai contra meus princípios isso. – ele virou o rosto para mim, senti seu olhar queimando minha nuca – não podemos ser amigos.

- Mas...

- Isso não quer dizer que eu não queira. Mesmo não **podendo**, vamos ser amigos. – levantei meus olhos para olhá-lo, não acreditando no que estava a ouvir – isto é, se você quiser Rose.

- É, vai ser divertido ver as pessoas olhando para a gente estranho. – engoli em seco e tentei sorrir.

- As pessoas na Sonserina vão me matar. Espera só o Zabini saber disso. – sorriu de uma forma macabra em retribuição.

- Você é tão pessimista. – abanei a cabeça – Não sabe sorrir, não?

- Como? É claro que eu sei sorrir ruiva! – falou como se fosse obvio.

- Não, você não sabe. Esse sorriso que você da é a coisa mais feia que eu já vi. – ele fechou a cara e me olhou mortalmente – Calmo ai pangaré! Só estou fazendo um comentário. Como você é estressado! – ta, eu fui bem grossa.

Ele me encarou de cima para baixo, me examinando, como se vendo se valia à pena fazer o que ia fazer. Ele pareceu bem hesitante, suspirou muitas vezes, mas por fim, abriu um sorrisinho...

(Música de fundo: The Only Exception – Paramore – Link: .com/watch?v=-J7J_IWUhls&feature=fvst [**N/A**: Eu amo essa música! *-*])

Foram bem rápidos os segundos, seus lábios se abriram um pouco e as pontas levantaram de uma forma... Meiga? Nossa, eu nunca vi Scorpius tão bonito. Apesar de ser um sorriso meio tosco e nada alegre, ele estava tão cativante... Espera ai! Eu chamei Scorpius de bonito? Ah, ta. Ele é bonito, mas isso não é coisa que se pense!

- Nooossa! – falei batendo palmas, teatralmente – ainda assim, estou achando muito fraco esse sorriso... – me aproximei mais dele, insinuante, seu sorriso abriu um pouco mais, com um toque de divertimento – quem sabe eu não posso aumentar ele um pouco, não é? – pisquei para ele, me aproximando mais um oitavo de espaço.

Scorpius chegou até a contrair os lábios em um beiço, o que me assustou um pouco. Coloque as mãos em sua cintura e...

- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...! – se contorceu, enquanto eu fazia cócegas nele – RO-SE! HAHAH... PARE COM ISSO AGO- HAHA... PARA! – ele segurou meus pulsos com força, me fazendo gemer baixinho de dor. – para. – repetiu, afrouxando o aperto.

Abri a boca para falar, mas percebi que as palavras não queriam sair. Fechei a boca e fiquei olhando-o, esperando por uma ação.

O silêncio foi ficando cada vez mais desconfortável. O que será que Scorpius estava pensando? Seus olhos nunca me largavam, de forma que eu ficasse ainda mais desconfortável.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de mudez, Scorpius se aproximou de mim, seus cabelos loiros a cair em cima dos olhos de inverno, nublando sua visão, se aproximou até nossos narizes se encostarem, respirei pesadamente e forçada. O ar de inverno me denunciou a respiração, o que me fez, novamente, corar. Ele estava tão perto. Seu hálito, não tão fresco pela manhã, roçava de maneira convidativa em minha pele, me fazendo descompassar a respiração, por sua sensualidade discreta e ao mesmo tempo tão explicita.

Ele entreabriu os lábios, como se me convidasse para o seu mundo, como se quisesse que eu entrasse por essa fenda e descobrisse todos os seus maiores segredos, todos os seus desejos. Como se finalmente ele estivesse se abrindo e confiando plenamente em alguém.

Eu não sei o que fiz para merecer isso.

Estava confusa. Estava com medo. Não sabia o que queria. Eu era uma pessoa coerente demais para agir pelos meus impulsos e desta vez não foi diferente.

Não abri a boca. Abaixei os olhos e esperei que tudo isso passasse, como uma criança mimada.

Ele pareceu entender o recado, pois fechou novamente a boca. Não me atrevi a ver o que seus olhos diziam, mas mais tarde eu presumi que era decepção. Ele colocou a mão em meu ombro. Um gesto amigável que me fez sentir-me mais localizada. Então inclinou a cabeça e seus lábios quentes e secos tocaram minha bochecha. Ele não beijou meus lábios, por que eu não abri tanto espaço. Ele não beijou minha testa, pois ele não queria nesse momento me acolher, ele queria mostrar que não esperava nada e que isso já era maior que suas expectativas. Sem nenhuma palavra, eu entendi e acenei em concordância.

Lembrei-me do primeiro dia que eu vi Scorpius. As palavras duras que ele me disse. As palavras duras que até antes de ontem ele costumava me dizer.

Ele disse que eu não ia conseguir mais nada do que o que ele fez.

Ele cuspiu na minha mão.

Ele nunca iria me dar mais nada do que sua... Saliva? Estranho. Pensando bem, Scorpius é uma pessoa muito esperta para fazer uma coisa sem ser totalmente calculada, é essa uma das razões para eu ter tanta curiosidade sobre este diabo em forma angelical.

Pensando mais bem, acho que beijar uma pessoa é bem mais que saliva. Será que para ele isso é uma coisa comum? Será que ele costuma se divertir "assim" com as amigas? Será que...

Que foi? Sou uma pessoa inocente.

Balancei a cabeça, jogando esses pensamentos para o fundo do meu baú de questionamentos inúteis. Piquei uma vez e Scorpius já estava em sua distancia cautelosa novamente.

Passamos a tarde toda treinando o feitiço de invocação da vassoura. Algumas vezes não aconteciam nada, outras vinha uma jarra de plástico ou um sapato velho para as minhas mãos.

Depois de umas trinta tentativas, finalmente consegui invocar a bendita vassoura. Bem na hora, pois já estava escurecendo e eu não queria passar mais uma noite no chão ao lado de Scorpius Malfoy.

Já estávamos sentados na vassoura, quando ouvimos uma voz próxima a falar:

- Srta. Weasley?Sr. Malfoy? Estão ai?

Rapidamente, reconheci a voz com a de McGonagall.

- Diretora McGonagall? Estamos aqui em baixo, vamos subir agora! – gritei.

Ela não deve ter entendido, mas não deu tempo de explicar direito; nesse momento, Scorpius deu impulso na vassoura e eu me agarrei a ele com minha vida. Subimos até o topo da caverna para encontrarmos uma Minerva e um Hagrid estupefatos. Claro que eu via mil e uma razões para ficarem estupefatos. A que predominava - um Malfoy e uma Weasley juntos em um curto espaço.

Depois de Scorpius me deixar sair da vassoura e aterrissarmos em segurança, tratei que encontrar explicações para o ocorrido. Levantei meu dedo, com todo o respeito e autoridade que a mim era requerido – ou seja, nada – e apontei para o nariz gordo do guarda-caça/professor de Hogwarts.

- Como você me manda para cá? Como você não se deu ao trabalho de nos procurar? A GENTE PODIA ESTAR MORTO, HAGRID! – meus olhos começaram a marejar de raiva e frustração. Será que ninguém se importava comigo?

- Moçinha, abaixe este dedo e trate de tratar seu professor com mais respeito. – falou a diretora.

Engolindo um surto de raiva e me controlando para não ir direto para o pescoço da diretora, fechei os olhos, respirei fundo e contei até dez.

- Olhe diretora, não sei com qual direito a senhora tratou de colocar-nos como um pormenor. Sei que se vocês quisessem realmente, teriam nos encontrado em muito menos tempo, se não, teria nos achado na hora que desaparecemos. – estava ficando cada vez mais vermelha.

- Senhorita Weasley, exijo respeito. É claro que todos nós notamos o desaparecimento de dois alunos, como devo dizer, tão... – vi um olhar divertido naqueles olhos? – tão expostos e notados pela escola. – é claro que eu entendi o duplo sentido.

- Então por que vocês não nos procuraram logo?

Eu estava confusa. Até agora Scorpius não dera sinal de vida atrás de mim.

- Bem...Bom. – ela parecia refletir se deveria falar ou não – Ora, pelas meias de Dumbledore, tudo bem, eu falo. – olhou para os lados, como se estivesse armando alguma coisa; o que é estranho para uma diretora – Venham até meu gabinete.

Eu e Scorpius nos encaramos por alguns segundos, depois, ao mesmo tempo nos viramos e assentimos. McGonagall pareceu se divertir com nosso comportamento, pois vi seus lábios tremerem de uma maneira discreta.

Não que a nossa diretora não fosse uma pessoa séria, pelo contrário, ela era devidamente rigorosa. A questão é que ela vivia de falar com o quadro do nosso ex-diretor, Alvo Dumbledore. Esse, por sua vez, era conhecido por seu modo excêntrico de ser. Por isso, conclui que esse humor distante de McGonagall deveria ser por suas conversas longas com o quadro, ou coisa do tipo.

Sem mais palavras, nós a seguimos, deixando um Hagrid confuso para trás.

No caminho para o castelo, tentei recapitular esses últimos dias que passei. Primeiro, perdi o aniversário de minha melhor amiga. Segundo, cai em um buraco com Malfoy. Terceiro, virei amiga do Malfoy. Quarto e último até agora, McGonagall esta escondendo coisas de nós.

Foi um dia e tanto, pensar isso soa até cômico. Sorri como uma boba e consequentemente meu rosto virou para o de Scorpius.

Ele parecia tão alheio como eu, mas o seu rosto parecia tenso, ele parecia preocupado com alguma coisa. Aproximei-me mais dele, mas ele pareceu não notar, estava em outro mundo. Peguei em sua mão com a leveza de uma pena de ganso, o toque foi o mesmo choque de sempre, como se o contato queimasse. Ele pareceu despertar, pois piscou algumas vezes e depois virou o rosto para a direção de nossas mãos. Devagar, ele foi subindo o olhar até a dona da mão, analisando todos os pormenores da sua situação. Eu sentia que ele estava estudando as possibilidades.

Conhecia Scorpius de certa forma.

Pensando bem, eu conheço Scorpius mais do que os outros meninos das outras casas. As únicas pessoas que eu conhecia mais do que esse loiro ao meu lado são Hugo, James, Alvo e Quinnity, quero dizer, meus amigos e família.

Ele finalmente chegou aos meus olhos,como na primeira vez que nos falamos, a diferença é que ele estava me encarando com um ponto de interrogação na cara. Apesar de se fazer de durão, Scorpius é um tanto infantil e bobo. Sorri para ele, em meu sorriso eu dizia que eu estava lá, ao seu lado, eu dizia que não importava o que ocorresse e que não importava o que ele estava pensando, que ia dar tudo certo.

Ele pareceu se descontrair, pois se esvaiu toda a tensão de seu rosto.

Depois ele sorriu. O melhor sorriso que eu já vi, tão perfeito que meu rosto esquentou até o couro de meus cabelos, se misturando. Ele apertou mais as nossas mãos, como se dissesse que correspondia ao que eu dizia e depois virou o rosto para frente, contente.

Não pude deixar de dar uma risadinha de seu comportamento tão não Malfoy.

Saímos da floresta e estávamos indo na direção da escola. De longe eu conseguia ver vários alunos passeando pelo jardim do castelo.

Aproximando-nos do castelo, consegui distinguir Alvo e Quinnity. Mais próximo consegui ver a cara deles de preocupação, a não ser por Alvo, que parecia ter raiva também, como se fosse culpa minha ter caído em um buraco com o Malfoy... Quer dizer, Scorpius.

Por um segundo senti raiva. Depois, um relâmpago de compreensão passou pelos meus olhos. Eu estava de mãos dadas com Scorpius!

Pensei em mil desculpas para explicar por que razão nós estávamos de mãos dadas, pensei em mil maneiras de desfazer essa situação complicada. Pensei em milhões de modos de dispensar a amizade de Scorpius, mas tudo foi por água abaixo quando olhei para ele, quando vi o que tinha nos seus olhos que antes eram tão nublados.

Antes, eu comparava os olhos de Scorpius a espelhos. Não tinha nenhuma emoção, só víamos o que a gente não esperava ver. Nós, os nossos erros. Isso que Scorpius passava.

Hoje, vi que os olhos dele são duas lindas e raras pedras preciosas. Que seus sentimentos reprimidos podiam se liberar naquelas belas iris acinzentadas.

Eu vi compaixão, vi compreensão, vi tudo que nunca tinha visto lá, naqueles olhos. Eu vi que não tinha escolha. E se tivesse, eu teria escolhido ele. Eu não ia deixar alguém que precisava de mim, não podia.

Meu peito se inflamou de coragem e segui em frente.

Mesmo com toda a minha coragem, o olhar de um Potter pode intimidar.

Quando estávamos a dez metros dos meus dois amigos, os olhos de Alvo pareciam pegar fogo. Como se agora confirmassem o que queria negar. Como se agora tivesse certeza que o Malfoy estava tocando uma parte de mim.

E eu não me referia a minha mão.

Sete, cinco, quatro. Estávamos chegando mais perto, minha coragem sendo substituída pelo medo infame de rejeição. Alvo era meu melhor amigo. E se ele me rejeitasse por minha amizade com Scorpius? E se ele desistisse de nós?

Passamos por eles, tudo parecia em câmera lenta. Alvo nos fuzilou, abriu a boca e respirou fundo.

- O que... – não o deixei terminar.

- Depois a gente conversa. – e lancei um olhar de desculpas.

Suspirei e virei-me para Scorpius, depois de passar por Alvo.

- Uma hora ou outra... – falou, mas eu também o cortei.

- Não vou desistir, só preciso de mais tempo para esclarecer meus motivos.

Scorpius pareceu entender, pois assentiu, mas largou minha mão. Meus dedos formigaram com a falta da presença da mão de meu novo amigo, mas eu preferi não prestar atenção nisso.

Subimos pelo castelo, contornando os corredores, praticamente vazios. Todos estavam em aula, em suas distintas salas. Depois de dobrarmos mais um corredor, me vi perante uma gárgula de pedra, que eu sabia ser a entrada para o gabinete da diretora.

- Dentaduras saltitantes. – falou McGonagall, e a gárgula se moveu.

Subimos até o gabinete. Já havia entrado lá uma vez, quando Jaenelle Goyle, uma sonserina monitora do sexto ano, me pegou no corredor a noite, quando sai para falar com Alvo.

Minhas lembranças não foram muito boas, aquela foi minha primeira detenção.

- Sentem-se – falou a diretora.

Acomodamos-nos nas cadeiras que havia na frente da escrivaninha. O gabinete era confortável, em minha opinião, mas tinha um toque sombrio com todos os materiais estranhos. Vi a penseira que meu tio usou na guerra. Observei todos os quadros que haviam por lá espalhados, como da última vez que vim os respectivos homens e mulheres que os completavam pareciam abatidos por um profundo sono. A exceção dessa vez era um quadro na ponta do gabinete, com um senhor com uma longa barba grisalha e óculos de meia lua atrás de olhos que nos fitava, com discreto interesse. Este era Alvo Dumbledore, ou pelo menos uma pintura representando o que ele fora.

Ficamos em silêncio, esperando a diretora começar a falar. Ela suspirou algumas vezes.

- Bem, não me culpem por nada. – falou – Foi Alvo que me falou para fazer isso. – apontou infantilmente para o quadro.

Dumbledore sorriu.

- Bem Minerva. Até onde sei um quadro não pode sair andando por ai e opinando pelo que devem ou não fazer. – falou o quadro do ex-diretor. – Pensem nisso como uma forma de aprendizagem.

- Uma forma...? – perguntei.

- De aprendizagem senhorita Weasley. – disse – Além de acabar com um grande problema de inimizade. – sorriu mais ainda.

- Como? – Scorpius falou pela primeira vez – Como assim, problema de inimizade?

Estávamos confusos. Eu tinha uma idéia do que eles estavam falando, mas não queria acreditar.

- Bem, vocês parecem amigos! – falou Dumbledore.

Encarei o quadro do diretor, incrédula. Minerva soltou uma risadinha.

- Como vocês podiam ter tanta certeza que a gente não ia se matar no mesmo lugar? – perguntou Scorpius.

- Não tínhamos. – falou Minerva – De início, pensei que poderia ser um perigo. Localizamos vocês uma hora depois da aula de Hagrid.

- E o que fez a senhora mudar de idéia exatamente? – perguntei devagar, tentando controlar a raiva.

- Bem, Alvo. Ele me deu uma idéia interessante. – falou a diretora, com um toque receoso.

Voltei meu olhar para o quadro de Dumbledore.

- Professor, por que, exatamente, você nos manteve presos naquela vala? – perguntei fatalmente doce.

Scorpius riu. Virei para ele.

- Que é? – perguntei, meu rosto ficando vermelha

- Hã? Ah, nada não. – falou com um sorriso irônico na cara.

O fuzilei com o olhar, mas não mantive meus pensamentos no riso de Scorpius, tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer.

- Então professor? – perguntei.

- Bem, Rose. Quando vocês caíram naquele buraco, me lembrei quando tive que viver forçadamente no mesmo território que Grindelwald. – fez uma pausa dramática, como se estivesse se divertindo com isso – Pensei. Por que não deixá-los um pouco a sós? Percebi que só assim vocês poderiam se conhecer mais. – além disso, só poderiam ocorrer duas coisas – a primeira, vocês virarem amigos. A segunda, vocês se matarem. Eu estava torcendo pela primeira. – concluiu, simplesmente.

Estávamos ambos estupefatos. Abri a boca, mas não saiu nada. Dumbledore parecia apreensivo, pois vendo que não íamos falar tão cedo, acrescentou.

- Mas olhe como vocês parecem mais felizes! – olhou para a atual diretora – Minerva vá levar os garotos para seus dormitórios, acho que eles precisam justificar seu desaparecimento para seus amigos.

- Bem... – McGonagall olhou de mim, para Scorpius e depois para o quadro – Bem. Sim, claro.

- Mas... – tentei encontrar um motivo para ficar e discutir, mas vi que seria improdutível. – OKAY! Tanto faz!

Scorpius prendia o riso.

Saí do gabinete, eu estava com tanta raiva e desconfiança que meu nariz faltava sair fumaça. Despedi-me de Scorpius e fui para o salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Quando cheguei ao retrato da mulher gorda, tentei me lembrar da senha, mas provavelmente teria sido trocada, mesmo que eu me lembrasse.

Quando estava prestes a desistir de arriscar, ouvi uma voz atrás de mim.

- Chifre de Bicórnio. – falou a voz melancólica.

Levantei minha cabeça rapidamente. Meu movimento chamou atenção do aluno. Não deu nem tempo de eu falar nada, fui logo apertada em um abraço de urso.

- Rose! – gritou James – ROSE! ROSALINDA! ROSIMARRY! MEU MERLIN! – gritou tão alto que todos que estavam por perto se viraram para olhar.

- James! – meus olhos ficaram vermelhos e injetados – Que bom ver você. – o cobri com meus braços, selando o abraço apertado.

Sentir a respiração de James na dobra do meu pescoço, sentir seus dedos precionando minhas costas com força e ao mesmo tempo com cuidado, sentir seu cabelo raspar de leve em meu rosto. Tudo isso fez eu sentir que valeu a pena passar estes dias perdida e isolada – com Scorpius.

- Rose... – ele se separou de mim, para poder me olhar, mas sem afastar seus braços – Pode me dizer ONDE DIABOS VOCÊ ESTAVA? – hesitou – Por favor?

- Eu... – olhei para os lados, procurando uma forma de escapar – Bem, eu... Espera, ninguém falou nada? Ninguém sentiu nossa falta? Nem os professores?

- Acho que pelo visto, alguém alertou eles para que não se comentasse nada. – fez um bico – Mas se você pensa que ninguém notou, esta enganada. Lily e Hugo estão doidos. Hugo passou a noite chorando. Alvo e Quinnity passaram esta última noite toda procurando por você pelo castelo.

Isso esplicava a cara de bixo do Alvo.

- E... – ele continuou – Eu fiquei muito preocupado. – me encarou nos olhos.

Seus olhos eram perfeitos, aquele mel doce escorria por eles e me enchia de harmonia, me fazia sentir contagiada com o acaju. Sua expressão era preocupada e ao mesmo tempo satisfeita e feliz. Seus óculos se assentuavam de uma forma que nunca vi em um rapaz. Ele era tão lindo, tão doce, tão amavel.

Ele estava tão perto.

- Você ficou? – falei abobalhada.

Ele soltou uma risada.

- É, eu fiquei muito preocupado mesmo. – e falando isso começou a se aproximar.

Ele estava tão perto que eu conseguia sentir sua respiração quente batendo em meu rosto. Ele não tirava os olhos dos meus. Eram tantos sentimentos que eu não conseguia nem parar para descidir qual eu iria ignorar dessa vez. Meu coração parecia querer pular de meu peito. O sorriso de James vacilou e ele ficou sério, como se o que ele fosse fazer fosse uma coisa importante. Nossos narizes se enconstaram.

- Rose Weasley! – gritou uma voz mais do que conhecida.

James de súbito levantou a cabeça. Soltei um suspiro. Me afastei dos braços de James e virei-me de encontro à dona da voz.

- Oi, Lily. – dei um sorriso amarelo – Eu estava mesmo querendo te encontrar.

Andei cautelosamente até a garota ruiva de braços cruzados. De perto, ela não parecia estar com raiva, parecia estar prestes a chorar.

Sua pose de durona durou um pouco mais do que dois segundos, depois fui agarrada por mais um abraço horrivelmente apertado.

- ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? NUNCA MAIS ME DÊ UM SUSTO ASSIM, OUVIU BEM?

- Li-Lily. Você esta me deixando sem ar. – falei sufocada.

Atrás de mim, James riu.

- Ah, opa. – se soltou de mim – desculpe amiga.

- Tudo bem. – sorri para ela, mas logo depois meu sorriso desapareceu – Parabéns. Como foi o aniversário? – perguntei cautelosa.

Eu estava arrasada com o fato de ter perdido o aniversário de minha melhor amiga – e prima.

- Ahn...? – ela parecia nem saber do que eu estava falando – Ah, claro! – seu sorriso vacilou – Ah, mulher. A gente não fez nada não, como você tinha desaparecido, deixei para comemorar só no baile de Halloween.

Quem não conhecia Lily, iria achar que estava tudo bem, mas eu sabia que não.

- Bem, depois a gente fala disso. – meus olhos faiscaram – Vamos encontrar os outros, tenho muito o que falar. – ja ia entrar no quadro, quando James me segurou pelo braço.

- Pode ir na frente Lily. – falou, lançando um olhar significativo para ela.

Ela deu de ombros.

James não soltou o meu braço.

- Vem comigo aqui, rapidinho. – falou me puxando.

Dei de ombros. James me puxou até uma sala vazia e depois fechou a porta. Se voltou para mim com aquele sorriso que ele fazia quando queria me bajular.

O encarei, desconfiada. Na verdade, minhas pernas estavam babando de curiosidade.

- O que você quer? – perguntei.

Ele soltou um riso.

- Ah, Rose... Rose, Rose. – ele veio até mim e segurou a minha mão, me puxou e me apertou contra si, possessivo. Esse ato me fez corar loucamente – Parece até que você não me conhece.

Sorri, eu conhecia ele melhor que qualquer outra pessoa... Ou assim eu achava.

- É, claro que te conheço – me aconcheguei em seu colo – te conheço mais do que bem. – inspirei vagarosamente seu aroma – então... O que foi? Por que me trouxe aqui?

Já estava ficando impaciente.

James puxou meu queixo para cima, de forma que eu podesse vê-lo melhor, ele tinha um sorriso deslumbrante no rosto.

- Quero te fazer um convite. – falou.

- Que tipo de convite? – perguntei, curiosa.

- O tipo de convite que espero agradar – respondeu com um sorriso questionador e um pouco... Safado?

- Então – ronronei, entrando no jogo – Qual é o convite?

- Bem...

Ele me apertou um pouco mais para depois me soltar. Se ajoelhou na minha frente e me encarou nos olhos. No começo, pensei que ele ia me pedir em casamento ou coisa do tipo, mas depois descartei a idéia.

- Eu gostaria de saber, se você, Rose Weasley, aceitaria ir ao baile com este pobre Capuleto? – perguntou.

No começo achei cliché, depois achei irônico e até engraçado.

Então fiquei encantada.

- Eu, er... – fiquei com cara de boba – Eu acho que adoraria! – respondi com a voz meio fina demais.

James se levantou de um salto.

- Ai é? – falou bobo – Puxa, que bom... – sorriu muito feliz.

- Então... É melhor a gente se encontrar com os outros. – falei

- É... É. – falou meio abobalhado – Não! Quer dizer... Eu não vou poder ir, tenho um trabalho de poções para fazer com Nigel, marquei com ele agora.

- Hum, certo. – falei, depois me aproximeiro dele e tasquei-lhe um beijo estalado na boxexa – Então a gente se vê, Romeu. – dei o meu melhor sorriso.

- Claro, Rosalieta. – sorriu, mas depois ficou vermelho.

Balançou a cabeça algumas vezes, tentando colocar as coisas no lugar, presumo.

- Ta, tenho que ir mesmo. Tchau! – e saiu da sala resmungando coisas como " Rosalieta? Que idiota!" e "Muito esperto você, em?".

Não pudi deixar de sair da sala com um sorriso no rosto.

James nunca foi de fazer essas coisas, mas que foi a coisa mais fofa que eu ja vi, foi.

Não pude deixar de suspirar ao lembrar que meu dia ainda não tinha acabado.


	5. Capítulo 4

Capítulo 4 – Um passeio a Hogsmeade

Era dia 30 de outubro, sábado, véspera de Halloween e por conseqüência do Baile.

Lily havia me chamado para ir com ela para Hogsmeade, para comprar a fantasia que iria usar.

Estava um dia claro, o Sol brilhava, amenizando o frio de congelar os ossos. A neve cintilava glorificando a perfeição invernal. Outubro não costuma nevar, mas parece que o inverno quis chegar mais cedo e eu não estava reclamando.

As ruas de Hogsmeade estavam cheias de estudantes, o clima de conversa estava no ar. O movimento de certa forma me agradava.

Vocês devem estar querendo saber como transcorreu minha conversa com meus primos, pois bem, irei fazer um relato breve.

Em geral, tudo pareceu bem pior do que eu imaginava.

Hugo ficou uma fera, começou a gritar comigo a plenos pulmões no meio do Salão Comunal. Lily, no começo ficou um pouco pasma e depois, para o espanto de todos perguntou:

- Mas você não gosta do James?

O que me fez ficar mais do que um pimentão.

Quinnity, como sempre, riu da situação, mas pareceu um pouco contrariado com o comentário de Lily, o que me perturbou um pouco. Alvo, para o espanto de todos, pareceu aprovar inteiramente a minha amizade com o sonserino. Talvez por que ele foi defendido por Scorpius, talvez pelo mesmo for um sonserino, não tenho idéia.

Caroline e Helga – minhas companheiras de quarto -, que logo depois de eu chegar ao quarto me jogaram na cama e me encheram de perguntas sem nexo. Pelo jeito, de algum modo elas descobriram minha amizade com o sonserino, minha conversa com McGonagall e o fato de James ir ao baile comigo. Nem perguntem como.

Como podem ver, parece que todo mundo já sabe dos meus temores. O problema é que desde aquele dia eu não vejo Scorpius em lugar algum.

Nas refeições ele não aparecia na mesa, ele faltou às aulas com a minha turma. Passei esses últimos três dias rezando para cruzar com ele no corredor, mas eu sou muito azarada.

Lily estava muito animada e eu tentava transparecer-me muito feliz também, falhando brutalmente. Na realidade, só aceitei o convite para saber se encontrava Scorpius em Hogsmeade.

Minhas chances não foram muitas.

Logo após entrar na pequena vila, Lily me arrastou para a loja de roupas que havia. Passei a tarde toda vendo as diversas fantasias que Lily vestia. De cinco em cinco minutos eu olhava para a porta da loja, para ver ser alguma pessoa loira de olhos cinza passava por lá. Quando deram quatro horas da tarde, Lily finalmente decidiu levar a fantasia de hipogrifo, o que seria uma bela surpresa para seu par, Nigel Mcmillan.

Saímos da loja cheias de sacolas e fomos para os 3 Vassouras, um suposto pub que os bruxos costumam freqüentar – mas vocês leitores, devem saber a história de meus pais melhor do que eu, para saber o que é os 3 Vassouras.

Sentamos em uma mesa perto do balcão, onde uma senhora conhecida como Madame Rosmerta trabalhava.

Pedimos duas cervejas amanteigadas e começamos a conversar.

- Então, diga a verdade. – falei.

Lily pareceu se assustar.

- Er, certo! A verdade. – falou.

Girei os olhos.

- Lily, sério. O que aconteceu para você não comemorar seu aniversário? – perguntei.

Ela me analisou por muito tempo, como se vendo se valia a pena minha reação. Segurei o olhar até ela ceder, suspirando.

- Eu não faria meu aniversário de qualquer maneira, você estava perdida Rose. – soltou um muxoxo – mas se quer saber tanto... Bem...

Parou de falar.

- Fale logo Lilian! – resmunguei.

- Eu não podia Rose. Eu não posso! – seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos – Isso é errado... EU NÃO POSSO! – gritou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, soltando um soluço – o que afirmava que ela estava chorando.

Todos no pub se viraram de súbito para ver o que estava ocorrendo.

- Lily... Shh, Lily, esta tudo bem. Você pode me contar o que esta acontecendo em outro lugar. – olhei para os lados, vários olhos nos espreitavam de esgueira – Podemos ir para um lugar mais reservado.

Lily fungou alto e assentiu.

Levantamos-nos e guiei Lily para a casa dos gritos, uma casa que antigamente era chamada de mal assombrada, hoje sei que não é bem assim. Lá nos sentamos em um banco próximo.

Lily parecia perturbada, como se tivesse matado alguma pessoa. Fiquei assustada com a expressão dela, o que aconteceu enquanto eu estava fora?

Finalmente, Lily levantou a cabeça para me encarar. Passou um minuto vacilante.

- Então? – perguntei, dando iniciativa.

- Eu... Rose, eu sou horrível. – falou.

- O que houve Lily? – perguntei.

- Primeiro de tudo – respirou fundo – prometa que não irá contar isso a ninguém, nunca!

Hesitei um pouco, mas a curiosidade venceu a razão.

- Claro, prometo.

Ela suspirou como se tivesse notado que estava prendendo a respiração agora.

- Rose... Foi tudo muito rápido. – falou trêmula – E-eu estava tão triste por você não estar aqui, pensei que tinha morrido ou coisa do tipo... – encarou o chão – Alvo também estava triste... – soltou uma risada fraca. A neve parecia muito interessante nesse momento – Eu o chamei para ficar comigo no salão. Ele ficava me consolando, falando palavras bonitas demais, insinuantes demais...

Ela não precisou terminar... Aquele tom na voz dela...

Compreendi então.

- Não... – falei, abobada.

- Sim. – falou ela.

- Não acredito. – falei em um sussurro.

- Nem eu... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas – Sou uma pessoa horrível... – suas lágrimas caíam.

- Você não pode... – fui interrompida.

- Rose. Eu beijei o Alvo. – falou.

Eu quase ri de precipitação. Pensava que ela havia _transado_ com ele. Foi um susto enorme.

Mas... Como?

- Como? – perguntei abobada, repetindo minha pergunta interna. – Quer dizer... Você gosta do Alvo? Desde quando?

Ou a neve era muito bonita ou Lily tinha uma queda secreta por chuva congelada.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – admitiu - Quando eu beijo o Nigel, eu me sinto bem, me sinto reconfortada. – seus olhos perderam o foco – Mas com o Alvo... Parecia que meu estômago estava mais pesado, eu fiquei tão quente e ao mesmo tempo... – ela corou – acho que eu fiquei de certa forma... Descontrolada. Acho que beijar ele foi... – seus olhos brilharam – a melhor experiência de minha vida toda.

- Mas... Ele é seu irmão! – exclamei – Como você conseguiu fazer uma proeza dessas?

Ela riu nervosa.

- Esse negócio com o Alvo tem algum tempo... – olhou para o céu – para ser mais exata... Um ano.

- Um ano? – perguntei pasma.

- É... Eu nunca pensei muito nisso... – seus olhos nunca pareceram tão brilhantes – Lembra daquela vez que Alvo e James viajaram para a Ásia?

Assenti. Há um ano, meus primos fizeram uma viajem de um mês para a Ásia, junto do tio Harry. Eles disseram que era um encontro "só para homens".

- Pois bem... Alvo voltou mais cedo. E-eu, eu fiquei esses dias com ele. – mordeu o lábio inferior – só eu e ele. – ela parecia uma criancinha falando... Uma criancinha apaixonada.

- E... – tentei incentivá-la.

- E que eu acabei por começar a olhar meu irmão com outros olhos! Eu sou uma safada! – levantou os braços em sinal de drama.

Suspirei.

- Lily. Isso é realmente estranho... – olhei para ela – mas se você ama Alvo de uma maneira diferente da pura fraternidade... Bem, é bem questionável.

- Rose, eu chifrei meu namorado com meu irmão... Sou uma desgraçada! – lagrimas banhavam o rosto inchado de Lily.

Peguei seu ombro.

- Não Lily. Admito que foi uma coisa feia o que você fez... – olhei em seus olhos – Mas se você esta apaixonada por Alvo, por mim tudo bem, pode correr atrás dele. – sorri.

- Mas ele é meu irmão! – dessa vez ela exclamou – Como vou ficar com meu irmão, Rose? E ainda tem o Nigel! Como ele irá reagir a tudo isso?

Pensei um pouco.

- Bem, o problema do Nigel, por ética e consciência, você deveria terminar com ele. Pelo menos isso. – sorri safada – Agora o Alvo... - botei as mãos atrás da nuca, como já vi James fazendo quando armava alguma coisa – deixo por sua conta, baby.

Lily soltou uma gargalhada nervosa e depois me deu um abraço, daqueles de urso que só Lily sabia dar.

- Rose, sabia que podia contar com você – a senti sorri contra o meu pescoço – Te amo muito, prima!

- Também te amo. – olhei de esgueira para o relógio em meu pulso – Só mais uma dica. Se eu fosse você, me apressava. Amanhã é o baile e o Nigel pode desconfiar dos olhares ciumentos deste seu novo amante, se conheço bem Alvo.

-Além disso... – continuei – se você é safada, eu sou cafajeste. Sou apaixonada pelo meu primo.

Lily pareceu considerar a idéia, o que me fez sorrir.

Deu um soco no meu ombro e se levantou.

- Falou priminha, vamos? – perguntou fechando o assunto.

- Vá à frente, já lhe acompanho. – sorri.

Lily deu de ombros, como se tivesse mais o que fazer do que ver o que eu ia fazer.

- Só não demore muito. – e se foi.

Depois de Lily desaparecer, me levantei e segui o caminho de Hogsmeade. Alvo ia ter uma palavrinha comigo depois, ele que iria esperar.

Fiquei passeando pela vila, olhando as coisas nas vitrines, o Sol estava se pondo quando vi um vulto loiro entrando nos 3 Vassouras.

Esgueirei-me lá, ansiosa para ver se este vulto era quem eu pensava.

E para meu azar, era.

Vi Scorpius sentado em uma mesa, conversando com uma... Garota.

Não só uma garota... Jaenelle Goyle. A garota do sexto ano que tinha me barrado no corredor.

Eles pareciam entretidos, pois nem notaram minha presença quando passei por eles para sentar em uma mesa próxima, deixando as sacolas de Lily na cadeira ao lado.

Scorpius parecia abatido, seu rosto era marcado pela desgraça. Se fosse outra ocasião, teria corrido e abraçado ele. Teria perguntado o que houve - diferente daquela vadia que estava sentada com ele.

Ela parecia nem notar o estado do garoto, pois ria e dava pulinhos na cadeira, como se tivesse ganhado o dia.

Será que ela tinha chamado Scorpius para o baile de Halloween?

Eu já estava a ponto de pular da cadeira e ir lá, falar com Scorpius. Quando uma mão tocou meu ombro e fez todo o meu corpo tremer de susto.

- Desculpe... Assustei-te? – perguntou meu querido Romeu.

Tudo que eu estava pensando começou a se evaporar. Virei ao meu querido e sorridente primo.

- Não... – sorri – o que faz aqui?

- Estava me fazendo essa mesma pergunta em relação a você. – sorriu deslumbrante.

- Eu... Eu estava apenas com vontade de beber uma cerveja amanteigada, Lily se perdeu de mim, então entrei aqui. – menti.

- Ah, certo. – falou desconfiado – então... Posso me sentar com você? – perguntou.

- Claro! – sorri.

O som da cadeira, quando James a afastou para sentar, pareceu chamar a atenção de Scorpius, pois ele virou o rosto e nossos olhos se encontraram.

Não tive certeza do que devia fazer.

Nesse momento, me lembrei do fato de que James ainda nem suspeitava de eu ter um amigo sonserino que não era Alvo. Optei por sorrir.

Scorpius retribuiu o sorriso, o que chamou atenção da sonserina, que me encarou com um olhar mortal.

Jaenelle, de uma escala de zero a dez em beleza, era onze. Ela era loira, tinha o corpo esbelto e parecia que todas as roupas que ela usava ficavam boas nela.

Não que eu ligasse para com quem Scorpius andava... Só estava comentando.

James também reparou na minha simpatia.

- Scorpius Malfoy... – murmurou – Desde quando vocês trocam sorrisos? – fez uma cara bem sombria.

- Hã, desde que eu fiquei presa em um buraco com ele por dois dias... – falei corando – A gente é, sabe... Amigos. – sorri amarelo.

- Amigos... – murmurou – E foi assim tão rápido. Que eu saiba, vocês eram tipo, inimigos mortais. – falou sombrio.

- Ah, James. Scorpius se mostrou uma boa pessoa apesar de tudo. – murmurei. Meu rosto vermelho até a raiz de meus cabelos – Ele é uma boa companhia.

James olhou para Scorpius, olhou para mim e depois voltou para olhar para o loiro.

- Certo. Tudo bem, eu aceito essa amizade. – falou por fim.

Meu rosto se contraiu de indignação.

- Como? Você aceita, é? – soltei um riso – Pedi sua opinião, papai?

- Eu sei que você queria. – deu de ombros – mas... Pensando bem. Por que não vamos lá falar com ele? Ele não parece estar apreciando muito a companhia de Goyle, não? – sorriu maroto, aquele sorriso de que estava indo aprontar.

Tentei buscar maldade nas palavras dele. Certo, era muito insinuante, mas se eu o recusasse podia pensar que eu tinha alguma coisa com o Malfoy, o que não era verdade. Certo?

Dei de ombros.

- Okay.

Ele se levantou e estendeu a mão para eu segurar, o que foi muito estranho. Por coincidência, ou não, Scorpius virou o rosto para ver o que ocorria.

Os olhos de James brilharam de maldade, nessa hora percebi que não devia ter aceitado a proposta.

Ele pegou minha mão e me puxou pela cintura, me levando para falar com o outro casal. Como eu vi que fiz merda e não tinha como corrigir, tentei entrar no jogo de James.

Quando chegamos à mesa, Scorpius arqueou as sobrancelhas para mim, apenas dei de ombros. Jaenelle não parecia estar gostando nada.

- Oi, podemos fazer companhia para vocês? – perguntei.

Jaenelle já ia falar alguma coisa bem ruim, quando Scorpius falou.

- Seria ótimo, mas para falar a verdade, nós já estávamos saindo. – seus olhos estavam naquele seu espelho constante, frios e penetrantes.

- Vamos – falou James – Fiquem mais um pouco, vamos conversar.

Scorpius pareceu considerar o assunto. Por fim, deu de ombros.

- Tudo bem com você, Goyle? – antes de ela responder algo, ele se virou para nós – Pois bem, sentem.

Eu não sabia se ria ou chorava. Não sei quem estava se passando mais nesse momento.

A mesa era redonda, então sentei entre James e Scorpius. Senti o hálito de Scorpius soprar discretamente em meu ouvido, quando ele sussurrou:

- Quero falar com você mais tarde. – e voltou à sua mascara de desinteresse.

Assenti discretamente. Depois me voltei para James.

- James, você conhece o Scorpius. – sorri amarelo - Espero que agora vocês comecem a se dar melhor. – falei severa.

James suspirou.

- Hum. – murmurou – tudo por sua felicidade. – James é a pessoa mais dramática do mundo.

Revirei os olhos. Depois me voltei para Scorpius e Jaenelle. Meus olhos cintilaram de antecipação. Minhas narinas estavam dilatadas de curiosidade para saber o que essa... Garota fazia com Scorpius.

- Então... – falei.

- Hã... – Scorpius falou – Vocês vão para o baile de Halloween? – seu rosto não mostrava nenhuma emoção.

- Na verdade, sim. – James apertou minha mão – Vamos.

A tensão estava enorme. Minhas mãos estavam suando. O peso dos dedos de James em cima de minha mão estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável.

- Tenso. – murmurei. [**N/A**: Eu tinha que escrever isso gente. Rsrs!]

- Como? – James perguntou.

- Nada. – virei para a companhia do Malfoy – E vocês? Vão? – tentei parecer o mais casual o possível, o que não era verdade.

- O que...? – Scorpius começou a perguntar – É claro que...

- Sim. – falou Jaenelle.

- Hã? – Scorpius perguntou aparentemente incrédulo – Nós... Vamos. É, vamos sim.

- Sério? – a vadiazinha falou – Que bom! – bateu palmas.

Scorpius suspirou.

Com isso, James começou a conversar banalidades com o outro casal. Jaenelle parecia tão alegre que nem se importou com a nossa presença. Scorpius não parecia muito interessado no que James falava, mas respondia tudo e acho que por educação perguntava. Eles estavam debatendo opiniões sobre times de quadribol. Eu apenas prestava atenção nos dois.

Scorpius parecia outra pessoa. Seu rosto com feições angelicais se fechava e sua voz não tinha nenhum sentimento.

Acho que a única coisa produtiva que teve nessa conversa foi o fato de eu perceber que eu não conhecia Scorpius como achava que conhecia. Quer dizer, eu não entendia o modo que ele agia, eu não conhecia seus interesses, não o compreendia como achava que compreendia. Scorpius ainda era o garoto mal criado, o garoto frio. Eu pensava tantas coisas sobre ele, mas nunca parei para realmente concretizar minhas opiniões.

Isso só me fez ter mais vontade de me aproximar dele.

James parecia estar se divertindo com o assunto, ele ria, comentava e ouvia coisas com extremo interesse. Vez por outra, olhava para mim de relance e me piscava, ou lançava um sorriso lindo, que me fazia derreter por completa. Se Scorpius via, fingia não notar.

Depois de um tempo, Scorpius alegou ter que ir embora. James não questionou, acho que essa mesma idéia estava se passando por sua cabeça.

Saímos dos 3 Vassouras e fomos caminhando até as carruagens de volta para Hogwarts. Scorpius se aproximou de mim e sussurrou ao meu ouvido.

- Olhe e aprenda. – eu podia sentir o sarcasmo cômico em sua voz.

Scorpius, discretamente tirou a varinha do bolso, apontou para Jaenelle e pronunciou.

- Densaugeo.

De repente, os dentes da garota começaram a crescer sem parar e ela começou a gritar e chorar de vergonha. Apontou para mim e James e falou.

- Foram vocês que me azararam, eu sei que foram! – Gritou.

Ficamos com cara de idiotas. Eu bem que seria capaz de fazer isso, mas não fui eu.

A garota saiu correndo e chorando. Scorpius parecia satisfeito, o que me deixou meio chateada, era assim que ele tratava quem ele gosta?

Meu celular tocou, rapidamente o peguei na bolsa e atendi.

- Diga Lily. – falei com a voz arrastada.

_- Rose Weasley, me diga que você está com a minha fantasia de Halloween ai com você! – _Falou Lily.

- Merlin! – lembrei que havia deixado a sacola com a fantasia dela na mesa do pub – Claro Lily! – menti – Estou sim.

-_ Certo, já estava ficando preocupada. Quando você chegar me traga a sacola, okay? –_ falou.

- Certo Lily. Tenho que desligar agora, beijo. – falei.

_- Certo. _

Ela desligou. Fiquei olhando a tela do celular por um tempo. Sabe, em Hogwarts não pega celular, pois os feitiços que envolvem a escola não permitem isso, mas este meu celular é alterado com magia, é como o espelho que meu tio tem de Sirius Black, mais ou menos isso. Foi a mamãe que criou esse utensílio.

- Que sacola? – perguntou James.

- O que é isso? – Scorpius apontou para o celular na minha mão, com cara lisa.

- Um celular. – me virei para James – Vou ter que pegar a sacola antes que o pub feche. – falei.

- Tudo bem, eu vou com você. – respondeu.

Scorpius o impediu.

- Melhor você ir atrás da Jaenelle. Ela é bem capaz de inventar alguma coisa para vocês serem expulsos. – falou, sua boca se crispou e se eu não soubesse que ele estava achando isso cômico, pensaria que ele estava realmente preocupado.

- Certo, mas... – James pensou um pouco – Scorpius, você pode acompanhar a Rose até o pub? – falou a contragosto.

James é assim, ele é simpático e confia nas pessoas. Até naqueles que ele não gosta... Ou pelo menos naqueles que eu gosto.

- Sem problemas. – Scorpius deu de ombros.

Aproximei-me de James e o puxei pela gola da camiseta.

- Tem certeza, James? – sussurrei em seu ouvido – Você vai ficar de boa?

- Confio em você. – ele respondeu.

Eu não aguentei e tasquei-lhe um beijo na boca.

Não sei o que me fez fazer isso. Talvez por me sentir muito grata por James confiar em mim, talvez por desejo reprimido. E a voz de James, sua respiração, me deixava tão loucamente apaixonada.

A questão é que foi bom. Seus lábios eram macios e se pressionavam no meu de um jeito único. Não fechei meus olhos por um só momento, fiquei olhando a expressão de assombração no rosto de James.

Foi só um selinho demorado. O meu primeiro beijo. Depois o soltei e ficamos nos encarando com cara de bobos.

- Uau, Rosalinda! – falou e eu fiquei vermelha.

- Certo. Agora é melhor você ir, se não a menina vai expulsar a gente. – falei.

- É... – ele me deu outro selinho, dessa vez mais carinhoso. – Boa noite.

- Boa noite. – sorri.

Ele saiu e eu fiquei o vendo desaparecer junto com a carruagem. Ele estava sorrindo feito bobo, mas e daí? Eu também sorria feito uma idiota.

Quando ele desapareceu, me lembrei de um fato que havia esquecido.

Scorpius.

Virei para trás e para minha surpresa, não havia ninguém.

Andei por um tempo, até chegar ao pub novamente. Estava para fechar, mas eu consegui pegar a sacola. Voltei e fiquei procurando por Scorpius.

Dando a causa por perdida, peguei uma carruagem e voltei para o castelo. Chegando lá, peguei o caminho para o Salão Principal, onde todos estavam jantando. Olhei para a mesa da sonserina e Scorpius estava lá.

Não foi bem uma surpresa o fato de ele estar na sua mesa, surpresa foi ver ele se levantar quando cruzei meu olhar com o dele e se retirar do salão bruscamente. Tentei ignorar isso, tentei.

Sentei com meus amigos. Quinnity conversava com James, que ao me notar, se levantou e dirigiu a palavra.

- Consegui impedir a menina de ir à diretora! – falou com um ar vitorioso.

- Prefiro nem saber como. – o cortei, atitude que até a mim surpreendeu.

Sentei e peguei na primeira comida que vi a minha frente – o qual minha mente processou sendo um frango assado. Comecei a comer, sem realmente prestar atenção no que estava fazendo. Pensava no que teria feito Scorpius agir desta maneira.

Ta somos amigos. Ta, ele tentou me beijar. Ok!

Mas ele faz isso com as garotas todo tempo. Quero dizer, eu já o vi se agarrando com muitas garotas no corredor do colégio.

Ah, esse é um fato que ainda não adicionei a lista de características de Scorpius Malfoy, ele é muito galinha.

Sinceramente, não sei por que ainda quero ser amiga dessa Barbie Girl. Ele só me fez coisas ruins. Nunca me ajudou em nada, além de ter cuidado de um machucado que ele mesmo me fez.

Ta que eu conheci outro lado do Scorpius lá na caverna, mas a gente não conversa muito, não o conheço e o que sei dele é que ele é um galinha, que inferniza a vida das pessoas.

O que sei dele, é que ele feriu meu orgulho se recusando a ser meu amigo na minha primeira oferta. O que sei dele é que ele é um garotinho metido a sangue puro, com pais ex-seguidores de Lorde Voldemort.

E por alguma razão que meu cérebro não consegue processar qual, eu não paro de pensar nele, no bem estar dele. Eu não paro de pensar no que ele deve estar fazendo, no que ele deve estar pensando.

Eu sei que é normal, quando se passa muito tempo com um garoto (nós garotas sabemos disso), a gente pensar muito nessa pessoa, mas depois passa, é uma coisa passageira. Na verdade, essa é uma boa dica para os garotos. Passar algum tempo com a garota, depois se afastar um pouco, para que ela fique confusa. Depois, é claro, para nossa felicidade o garoto tem que voltar e se a garota ainda tiver aquele brilho nos olhos, é por que ela tem interesse.

Por que o interesse maior só nasce depois de um tempo, isso é fato.

Um bom exemplo disto é James. Quando ele era mais novo, vivia conversando comigo, ele dizia que eu era a sua melhor amiga e dizia que eu era a garota mais esperta de todas – suspiro -, então ele apareceu com uma namoradinha no bairro.

Não foi muito legal, pois foi a primeira vez que experimentei o gostinho amargo do ciúme.

É claro que foi apenas um namorico de verão. Hoje, James gosta de mim, como está claro.

Sim, é claro que eu não sou cega e notei isso.

Virei meu rosto para James e o apreciei enquanto ele conversava com um garoto da Corvinal.

Suas covinhas estavam destacadas em seu sorriso natural, suas maçãs se erguiam harmoniosamente com seu rosto, diminuindo seus olhos. Os óculos que ele colocava quando estava na aula, estavam um pouco erguidos para cima, devido à rispidez do nariz franzido com o sorriso meigo. Seu queixo era reto, assim como o nariz angular e clássico. Seus cabelos grossos e arrepiados para todos os lados tinham um tom castanho claro, quase um cobre. Seus ombros largos faziam-no aparentar mais velho que sua verdadeira idade, assim como sua altura.

Mais uma vez suspirei... James era tão lindo. Tio Harry e Tia Ginny fizeram um bom trabalho.

Olhei para Alvo, ele conversava com Quinnity, mas vez por outra olhava de esgueira para Lily, até percebi quando seus olhares se encontraram e abaixaram ao mesmo tempo, com as faces rosadas.

Suspirei pela terceira e última vez, hora de bater um papinho com Alvo.

Quando ia me levantando, uma voz arrastada se pronunciou, atrás de mim. Uma voz que eu conhecia.

- Posso conversar com você?

Por um minuto, gelei, depois engoli todo o bolo que havia em minha garganta e virei, com um sorriso treinado.

- Oi mano. O que foi? – meu sorriso logo caiu, quando vi sua expressão. – Pode, claro que pode. – levantei-me rapidamente. – O que aconteceu?

Ele suspirou.

- Não é o que aconteceu a pergunta certa. – falou, com os olhos baixos – Podemos conversar a sós? – olhou para os lados, apreensivo.

- Claro! – lá se foram minhas chances de conversar com Alvo.

Parecia que todo mundo estava tendo problemas amorosos, pois você não vai acreditar sobre que Hugo veio conversar comigo.

Hugo fechou a porta da Sala Precisa, seu olhar era vidrado. Virou-se para mim e falou com a voz mais arrastada.

- Sente-se. – ele falou tão formalmente que eu até fiquei com medo.

Esfreguei meus braços um no outro. Estava frio aqui ou era impressão minha?

- Hugo, fale logo, estou ficando curiosa! – mas logo fechei a boca, quando percebi seu olhar triste e desolado. – O que ouve? – falei em um fio de voz.

Seus olhos começaram a ficar vermelhos, suas mãos começaram a tremer, havia uma fúria descontrolada em seus olhos, havia uma tristeza ilimitada, uma confusão sem fim e de repente, ele correu.

Pensei que ele ia me bater ou coisa do tipo, por que até fiz uma posição de defesa com meus braços, mas pelo contrário, ele me abraçou.

Eu senti meu pranto se encharcando, vagarosamente. Os soluços iam ficando mais altos e ele tremia muito. Meu coração se amoleceu diante daquela cena, retribui seu abraço, até que ele parasse de tremer.

Neste momento, em que fechei os olhos e encostei meu rosto em seus cabelos, me vi na Toca.

Vi-me com minha família, abraçada aos meus pais, brigando com meu irmão. Vi-me dando um beijo na bochecha de minha avó, abraçando meu avô.

Neste momento, eu senti saudade de casa.

Depois que Hugo voltou ao normal, ele saiu de cima de mim para sentar do meu lado no sofá.

A Sala Precisa tinha tomado a forma de uma sala de terapia, tinha um divã logo a nossa frente, ao lado do divã havia um vazo de lindas rosas, uma estante de livros ao meu lado e nós estávamos sentados em um sofá rústico que se encontrava ao lado de uma escrivaninha.

Cautelosamente, toquei seu rosto inchado.

Hugo tinha o nariz comprido, assim como o meu e de meu pai. Era coberto de sardas e tinha os olhos castanhos amendoados, como os de minha mãe. Ele era ruivo e tinha um sorriso natural em seu rosto, que eu achava muito parecido com o sorriso bobo de meu pai.

Sabe uma coisa que nunca compreendi? Meus olhos. Devo ter puxado minha avó, ou meu tio George. Pois eu tinha olhos verdes.

Depois de um tempo de silêncio, muito natural para alguém que estava chorando, ele falou uma palavra. Uma única palavra que me fez encrespar os lábios.

- Catherine. – seus olhos ficaram desfocados e uma lágrima solitária caiu de seu rosto.

_Catherine! Só podia ser!_ Pensei. Meu rosto cada vez ficando mais vermelho, à medida que a razão tomava conta do meu cérebro.

Catherine, aquela garotinha que Hugo cismava dizer amar. Uma loirinha sardenta de olhos escuros e voz irritantemente aguda. Foi a primeira menina que Hugo beijou, segundo Alvo e ela adorava ficar se esfregando no braço dos meninos, segundo Lily.

Deve ter bem chifrado o coitado do Hugo, meu irmão de coração fraco.

E adivinha? Claro que eu estava certa.

- O que tem _ela_? – falei, frisando a última palavra.

Hugo olhou para o vaso de rosas do extremo oposto da espaçosa sala, mas eu sabia que ele não estava vendo realmente as flores.

- Comigo? Nada... Mas com Louis por outro lado... – fez um bico extremamente infantil.

Fiquei estática, lentamente minha boca foi se abrindo e formando um circulo perfeito.

Louis! Como ele pode? Com o próprio primo! Não podia acreditar... Tinha que conferir.

- Louis... _Weasley_? – perguntei hesitante.

Ele assentiu devagar.

Meu deus! Isso esta parecendo mais uma novela mexicana!

Louis é nosso primo, o filho mais novo de Tio Gui e a Tia Fleur. Certo, ele é muito bonito sim, pois é descendente de uma meia _veela_ e eu realmente vejo razão para uma garota querer ficar com ele, mas ela era namorada do meu irmão! Aquela vadiazinha em miniatura!

Pensei em mil coisas para falar, mas parecia que nada estava certo. Hugo era um bom garoto, desde a primeira vez que viu Catherine, seus olhos brilharam. Ela foi como o amor de infância corrompido dele. Mesmo com todo aquele jeito vulgar, acho que ele conseguiu tirar coisas boas de seu relacionamento.

A única coisa que eu consegui falar foi:

- Ah. – O que em minha opinião, não ajudou muito.

Ficamos ambos olhando para o vaso de rosas, antes lindo, agora sem graça.

Neste dia, descobri uma coisa. As coisas não podem ser julgadas por bonitas ou feias, é o ambiente que cria este efeito. As lembranças jogadas ao objeto.

Cheguei a duas conclusões, a primeira foi que é muito melhor objetos novos e sem lembranças, a segunda, é que eu consigo arranjar razão para tudo que acontece em minha vida.

- Rose... – Falou Hugo, sua voz rouca de seu esforço. – O que faço agora?

Virei para ele, encarando os olhos amendoados, sua súplica encarnada no som progressivo. Sempre pensei como as pessoas podem falar besteiras. O som se expande ao eterno, fica impregnado no infinito, o que sai... - não volta.

Mesmo assim, a primeira resposta que me veio à cabeça foi "_Não sei, você pensa o que? Nem meus problemas eu consigo resolver, dirá os seus!_", mas o que disse foi diferente.

- Durma. – Falei arrastada. – Durma, amanhã pense nisso. Você chorou muito, não esta em condição de pensar direito para tomar uma decisão.

- Que decisão? – Exclamou. – Ela não me deixou nada para escolher. – Abaixou a cabeça, prestes a recomeçar seu lamento.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer algum som, ergui seu queixo firmemente com minha mão e fixei meus olhos aos dele.

- Você sempre vai ter uma decisão a tomar. – Falei séria. – Não necessariamente é uma escolha... Apenas uma decisão.

- O que? – perguntou em um fio de voz, mas soou como uma exclamação espantada.

Suspirei.

- Desta vez é uma escolha Hugo. – Senti meus olhos brilharem. – Deve escolher se vai seguir em frente ou não.

É claro que o que quis dizer com isso não era que ele devia se matar, mas se ele ia deixar o passado para viver o presente.

Pensei nessa conversa enquanto me arrastava até o salão comunal da Grifinória. Eu sabia que devia ter sido menos fria, sabia que devia ter reconfortado mais o meu irmão, mas nestes últimos dias minha mente não parecia muito ligada no mundo. Era mais como se eu estivesse em um sonho eterno.

Cheguei até o quadro da mulher gorda. Falei a senha e entrei na sala comunal.

Não quis nem ver quem estava lá, apenas subi para meu dormitório, troquei-me e deitei em minha cama.

Todos os conflitos do dia se refletiram em meus olhos, de forma que o peso deles fosse quase insuportável. Devagar, meus olhos foram cedendo às lembranças.

A última coisa que vi antes de cair na inconsciência foi Scorpius saindo do Salão Principal.


	6. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 – O Baile de Halloween

"_Eu estava entrando no Salão Principal, ou pelo menos o lugar onde deveria estar o Salão Principal._

_ Era uma sala enorme, toda enfeitada para a festa. Várias pessoas fantasiadas dançavam em seu centro, colorindo todo o espaço não só com cores, mas com alegria._

_ Sorrisos dançavam junto aos passos dos casais. As luzes dos candelabros que incendiavam todo o salão, por incrível que pareça, não queimavam. O cheiro dos arranjos se misturava com o incenso e o cheiro da comida, uma mistura que enchia os pulmões de fantasia. Nada parecia importar neste momento._

_ Um sorriso quase inconsciente brotou de meu rosto, aquecendo ainda mais o salão. Olhei para cima e vi pingos brilhantes espalhados por uma imensidão escura, mais a cima, havia a lua. O teto, como sempre, estava magicamente alterado para parecer que era aberto para o céu. O engraçado era que nunca se sabia por onde começava o céu e por onde terminava a parede. _

_ Voltei meus olhos para baixo, alguma coisa me levou a olhar para um garoto de cabelos muito bagunçados, sardas e um lindo sorriso de covinhas. James._

_ Estranhei o fato de ele me encarar com olhos tristes, um olhar desolado. Mais estranho foi quando fui tentar me aproximar dele em um impulso de envolvê-lo e protegê-lo, pois uma mão se apoiou em um de meus ombros._

_ Acompanhando o movimento da mão, não me pareceu espantoso o fato de ser quem era o dono, mas o que sua boca pronunciou._

_ - Pois, querida, alguma coisa está te incomodando? Está pálida. – falou a voz roca e sedosa. – Vamos dançar. – Ofereceu a mão._

_ Olhos profundamente cinzas e brilhantes, cabelos tão loiros que parecia desaparecer à medida que balançavam com o vento e um sorriso de tal galanteio, de tal doçura que poderia fazer qualquer um derreter._

_ Menos quando eu não quero, é claro._

_ Não parecia mais ser eu que estava pegando na mão de Scorpius, não era mais Rose Weasley que comandava meus movimentos. Simplesmente minha mente não processava nada, tudo em volta desaparecia e só existia eu, estendendo a mão para o agora doce loiro._

_ Ele me guiava levemente, a música era desconhecida, mas isso não importava, seus olhos eram mais interessantes. Ele me rodou e eu acompanhei seu movimento, logo depois me colando novamente ao seu corpo. _

_ Eu quase podia sentir seu calor verdadeiramente. Eu quase podia sentir a maciez de seus lábios, quase podia sentir o aperto possesso em minha cintura. _

_ Quase senti seu cheiro, mas tudo se desmontou. As imagens ficaram borradas e o sorriso doce que estava tão perto, de repente, desapareceu." _

Interessante o modo como as pessoas são.

Pela nossa natureza, somos carentes sempre de algo. Pessoas completamente necessitadas de carinho e afeto. Podemos não admitir, mas muitas vezes fazemos coisas apenas para se sentir dentro de certo grupo, para se sentir aceito.

Costumo classificar a sociedade em bandos. Existe cada bando para você se associar e cumprir suas leis e seus ideais.

Por exemplo, um grande empresário não vai sair de bermuda e _Havaianas _por aí, ele vai sair com um, digamos, elegante _Armani_, sapatos italianos etc.

Um exemplo mais forte que ocorre constantemente na juventude cotidiana, é a bebida e – ou - as drogas. Naturalmente, existem exceções para esses tipos de atitudes, mas a pessoa tem de ter uma personalidade muito forte e uma mente altamente comprometida.

Podemos dizer "_Ah, eu sempre tive curiosidade" _ou _"Parecia divertido"_, mas nós sabemos que lá no fundo, a pessoa também esta fazendo isso para se sentir aceita no seu grupo.

Sinto pena das pessoas que se deixam levar pelo estereótipo, mas a triste realidade é que hoje não tem como não se deixar levar. Todos nós temos uma base, uma inspiração, apenas nossa essência foi corrompida.

Um resumo do que estou falando aqui, é que o humano por si só consegue se destruir e corromper.

O único direito que tenho a defender é a piedade, pois o julgamento não cabe a mim. Minha opinião não é uma crítica, apenas um pensamento.

Com esse pensamento, vejo que não há muita diferença entre a Grifinória e a Sonserina. Na verdade, descobri que em todo sonserino existe um grifinório e em todo grifinório existe um sonserino.

- Como assim, tia? – Vocês podem me perguntar.

Pois vou explicar minha conclusão.

Ao longo de minha história, antes de tudo, descobri que as pessoas não são perfeitas, muito pelo contrário.

Também descobri que apesar das aparências, todos nós temos um coração, e ele bate.

É como se cada um de nós fizesse parte de um grande tapete. Cada linha, solitária, não serve de nada, mas sem essa linha o tapete vai ter uma linha a menos.

Gandhi consegue explicar bem o que estou falando quando ele afirma que "_O que você fizer_poderá até ser_insignificante_,_mas é da maior importância que o faça"_.

Então você pergunta o porquê de um sonserino na verdade ser cheio de coragem reprimida e o grifinório cheio de ambições futuras. Você pergunta por que Hermione Granger estudava tanto? Por que Rony Weasley tinha ciúmes? Por que Draco Malfoy chorava?

E eu respondo o porquê a vocês. Por que bem e mal não é Grifinória e Sonserina. Por que as pessoas criaram essa mentalidade.

Todos nós temos o bem e o mal, só temos que escolher para onde seguir. Se você escolhe a Sonserina, não quer dizer que escolheu o mal, quer dizer que escolheu o que você achou melhor.

E sabe o que mais? Alvo não precisou me responder nada para eu entender tudo. Alvo não precisou o óbvio, ele não precisou dizer, mesmo que só muito tempo depois, quando as camadas de infantilidade e disputa entre as casas acabassem, ou pelo menos diminuísse.

Talvez vocês nunca venham a entender o que eu estou dizendo, mas eu vou deixar a resposta dessa pergunta para vocês.

Naquele dia, acordei com um novo fogo de dentro de mim, uma resignação a me levantar, tomar o melhor banho, vestir a melhor roupa. Tudo estava perfeito, desde o memento que senti o gelo do chão de mármore, até o calor de minhas roupas escolares.

Desci a escada do dormitório feminino e olhei o salão comunal com outros olhos. Eu me sentia viva.

Dei um sorriso tão largo que todos que olharam para mim se contagiaram.

Meus olhos percorreram o salão a procura de James. Ele estava ali, sentado no sofá com Quinnity, jogando xadrez de bruxo. Corri até ele e sem que ele tivesse tempo de falar, abracei-o com toda a força.

- Oh, Rose! – Reclamou James – Qual é a sua, garota? Deixou minhas peças todas caírem.

Em algum lugar atrás de mim, Quinnity riu.

- Calma, Jay! Não ta vendo que a menina só quer te agarrar aqui na frente de todo mundo? – Sorriu pra mim de uma maneira um tanto... Forçada.

Eu teria ficado mais vermelha com o comentário, mas o modo como Quinnity falou isso me deixou curiosa.

Antes que eu armasse alguma resposta para o comentário de Quinny, James me virou para encará-lo.

- Bom dia, Rose. – Falou com a voz sedosa.

Ele estava muito perto para eu pensar em outra coisa além de seus lábios lindos e carnudos.

- Bo-bom dia. – Falei em um suspiro.

James riu. Para ser franca ele soltou uma gargalhada e depois puxou minha nuca selando nossos lábios com força. Sua boca buscava espaço dentro da minha. Sua língua brincava com meus lábios. Era tão bom tê-lo aqui pertinho de mim, eu me sentia tão bem, aconchegada, segura.

Antes de abrir minha boca para aprofundar o beijo, uma coisa estranha aconteceu.

Lembrei-me do dia em que Scorpius tentou me beijar, de como ele me convidou silenciosamente para provar de seu gosto, para entrar em sua vida.

Foi no mínimo frustrante eu tê-lo negado.

Com esse pensamento, abri meus olhos e empurrei James para trás. Não por nojo de James, mas por nojo de mim. Eu quase cheguei a ver Scorpius no lugar de James.

Ele pensou que era para nos deitarmos no sofá ou coisa parecida, por que ele me levou junto consigo. Começou a me puxar para outro beijo, quando eu o parei colocando ambas as mãos em seu peito. Aquilo ia ser no mínimo uma falta de pudor.

- Espere James. – Falei fazendo de tudo para não mostrar a triste surpresa estampada em meu rosto – É melhor irmos tomar um desjejum logo, acho que se nos demorarmos vou perder a aula Slughorn. – Pensei rápido em uma desculpa descente.

Sabe, James sabe quando estou mentindo. Acho que minha voz afina um pouco toda vez que omito alguma coisa ou falo o que não é verdade. Estranhei-o ter dado de ombros.

- Tudo bem Rose. – Me deu um selinho e levantou-se junto a mim – Sabe... – espanou o peito – Ainda não sei como aquele velho ainda dá aula aqui. Quantos anos ele tem? Cento e oitenta? Ele ensinava nesse colégio desde antes de Voldemort!

Ao pronunciar o nome de Lorde Voldemort, todos no Salão Comunal viraram-se para averiguar o que se passava, James, percebendo mais do que imediatamente isso, tratou de puxar-me pelo braço até fora do Salão.

- Não sei qual é a desse povo. – Começou logo depois que saímos pelo retrato da mulher gorda, tomando o cuidado de falar baixo desta vez. – Não sabem que aquele diabo está morto? Então pronto! Nunca o viram e mesmo assim só de ouvir o nome já começam a tremer como um bando de gravetinhos.

Eu realmente não sabia o que dizer. Existia uma parte de mim que queria soltar aquele meu costumeiro suspiro de repreensão Sabe-Tudo-Weasley e fazer um sermão de como ele devia compreender o quanto a sociedade bruxa fora acalentada com o poder daquele bruxo e como as famílias de muitos daqueles que estavam estudando naquele colégio tiveram participação e consequência no que aconteceu.

Mesmo assim, eu conseguia entender em parte o que se passava na cabeça de James Sirius Potter. E tentava ao máximo ser compreensiva.

O dia, apesar de meu bom humor, foi bem normal. A única coisa que o fazia ser diferente era a agitação das pessoas. Os murmúrios de minhas companheiras já estavam começando a me encher a paciência. Por onde eu passava existia pessoas fofocando, falando sobre trajes, sobre pares, sobre dança, etc.

Sabe... se fosse um "baile" verdadeiramente, seria bem mais formal. Digo passeio completo. Aquela festa ia ser a fantasia.

Verifiquei meu relógio só pra checar que já eram seis horas. Estava subindo as escadas do dormitório feminino quando Lily me barrou alegando que precisava conversar comigo. Assenti vagamente, lembrando de passagem, que não havia tido minha conversa esperada com Alvo.

Ela me acompanhou até meu dormitório, onde se sentou comigo em minha cama. Olhou para mim com uma resignação gigantesca que eu jamais vira.

- É hoje Rose. – Falou Lily – Vou me declarar para Alvo seja como for.

Pareceu-me que sua determinação era intensa até o momento da dúvida. Desde o momento que havia me encarado, já tinha detectado o problema.

- Lily... – Toquei ternamente seu rosto, abrindo um tímido sorriso de compreensão – Não fique com medo da reação de Alvo. Seja como for para ambos os lados, se você está determinada a continuar com isso, é porque o que tem dentro de seu coração não pode ser reprimido. – Antes que ela abaixasse os olhos, ergui seu queixo e a encarei profundamente – Não tenha medo. – repeti.

Lily estava com os olhos brilhantes, suas bochechas e lábios estavam ambos mais avermelhados que o normal, os cabelos caiam desajeitados pelo rosto sardento semelhante ao de sua mãe.

Ela abriu um forte sorriso que me contagiou e me abraçou firmemente.

- Te amo te amo, te amo... – ficou repetindo – Tenho a melhor prima do mundo. – Segurou ambos os lados de meu rosto – Obrigada mesmo Rose.

Implantei um beijo em sua testa. – Não há de quê, priminha.

Os olhos cor de acaju, tão semelhantes ao de James, me encararam de uma forma um tanto sombria quando, ao me soltar, alegaram:

- Por vezes, parece que você olha muito as pessoas ao seu redor e se esquece de si mesma. Por vezes acho que você consegue ver tudo que acontece com todos, mas não nota o que acontece com você própria. – Lily deixou pender a cabeça e seus olhos se concentraram no teto. – Mas isso é apenas uma opinião, nunca vou ter certeza. – Deu de ombros e virou novamente para mim – Me promete uma coisa?

Ela me tirou do transe que me havia dopado com sua reflexão.

- Ham... Sim, claro, o que? – Perguntei.

- Me prometa que você vai sempre ser minha melhor amiga. – Sorriu pra mim, logo depois ficando séria novamente. – Ok?

Sorri.

- Ok. Sempre serei sua melhor amiga. – Me levantei e alisei minha saia escolar – Agora eu vou me arrumar para o baile de Halloween, mais alguma pergunta?

- Sim... Só mais uma. – Comentou timidamente.

- Pode desembuchar. – Tentei brincar um pouco, para deixá-la mais a vontade.

- Você... – A ouvi engoli em seco. – Você falou com Alvo?

Foi minha vez de engolir em seco.

- Bem... – Hesitei um pouco - Ainda não.

Ela estava me olhando, eu sabia disso apesar de não corresponder o olhar. Ficamos um tempo nessa tensão, até que alguém bateu a porta do dormitório e levantamos a cabeça para descobrir de quem se tratava, sem real interesse.

Era Caroline com um saco plástico grande, provavelmente com sua fantasia.

- Oh! Olá Rose. – Falou Caroline – Estou atrapalhando? – Virou o rosto para Lily e fez um comprimento rápido.

- Olá. – Falei e Lily repetiu a mesma saudação – Não, acho que nós já terminamos o que tínhamos a falar...

- Ótimo! Queria mesmo falar com você, Rose. – Exclamou Caroline, tirando o saco plástico para aparecer duas coisas esquisitas semelhantes a asas.

- O que... Exatamente...? – Lily tentou perguntar o que eu estava pensando.

- Bem... – Começou Caroline – Eu pedi uma fantasia de dragão e eles me entregaram isso. Sabe... Eu encomendei, por isso não tinha como experimentar antes... – Colocou a bizarra fantasia na frente no seu corpo e fez uma pose – Então, é melhor assim? – Depois virou a fantasia de cabeça para baixo, ou vise-versa – Ou assim?

Lily e eu trocamos olhares divertidos.

Faltavam quinze minutos para as oito.

Lá estava eu, com meu vestido de Rowena Ravenclaw extremamente fofão. Sempre admirei muito Rowena, acho que é por isso que me submeti a essa humilhação.

Meus cabelos, diferente do cotidiano, estavam presos em um coque frouxo, com alguns poucos fios caindo de forma desajeitada por minha testa e nuca.

Olhei para meu reflexo no espelho, estava até bonito para meus padrões.

Nunca quis ser bonita, nunca procurei por beleza. É meu jeito de ser, não gosto de ficar no espelho me arrumando.

Claro que sempre tinha algum detalhe que eu gostava mais ou menos em meu rosto, corpo, etc. Por exemplo, sempre gostei de minhas sardas – apesar de ter alguns lugares que eu preferiria não ter - e a cor de meus olhos. Meus cabelos são desajeitados demais, puxei isso de minha mãe.

Acho que tenho os seios grandes demais, não sei, acho que o tamanho quarenta e dois no sutiã é um número grande, ficaria mais satisfeita com trinta e oito. Eu sempre achei mais bonito as garotas finas, sem bunda nem peito.

Gosto das minhas pernas, elas são bonitas. Não tenho canelas finas nem nada demais, são normais. Meu abdômen é liso e isso me deixa muito aliviada, por que não sou a pessoa com a alimentação mais regrada.

Em geral, sou uma garota normal. Tenho celulite, vez por outra aparecem algumas espinhas em meu rosto. Totalmente normal. Estou satisfeita.

Nesse momento, olhando para meu reflexo, analisando minha maquiagem, consegui notar as mínimas mudanças adolescentes que aconteceram. Primeiro, eu estava me preocupando em estar bonita para agradar outra pessoa se não eu. Isso já era o ápice de minha humildade. Segundo, eu realmente estava com o corpo mais desenvolvido, realmente estava mais moça.

Eu sempre quis ser mais velha, para que as pessoas me respeitassem e não categorizassem o meu conteúdo com minha idade. Mesmo assim, acho que sempre fiz meu trabalho de sabe-tudo responsável mais velha direito.

Suspirei, alisando meu vestido de nervosismo. Odiava ficar nervosa, mas era uma coisa inevitável. Imagine-se você no meu lugar, com o garoto que você sempre sonhou do outro lado da porta te esperando! Quase que meu coração está saindo pela boca!

Respirei profundamente antes de abrir a porta. Desci as escadas só para ver várias pessoas com diversas fantasias diferentes. Todos absortos demais eu suas próprias conversas para se dar ao trabalho de me notar.

Saí pelo retrato da mulher gorda, convicta de qual caminho iria seguir.

Décimo sexto, Décimo quinto – pulei dois degraus de uma vez e quase levei uma queda.

Quando estava no sexto degrau – sim, eu me lembro em que degrau eu estava –, um lindo garoto com uma expressão desgostosa cruzou o corredor.

Meus olhos arregalaram-se de espanto quando reconheci de quem se tratava. Ele também olhou de relance para mim, mas pareceu não perceber da minh- não. Ele notou sim.

Voltou dois passos e me encarou nos olhos. Minhas pernas pareceram virar gelatina ao encarar aqueles olhos profundamente nublados, eram tão lindos e misteriosos que me fazia ofegar. Sua expressão estava tão vazia quanto à da primeira vez que o vi. Por que ele me olhava como uma estranha?

Não me dei ao trabalho de pensar nisso. Ele estava tão bonito com aquela fantasia de... Bem, pareciam àqueles príncipes da idade medieval, com a camisa branca aberta em cima e as botas de couro. Lembrava-me um pirata charmoso, tipo aqueles vilões bem gostosões.

Meu olhar devia estar incomodando. Ele devia não estar querendo me deixar sem jeito, reclamando. Talvez ele estivesse pensando o mesmo que eu, talvez estivesse me analisando e daqui a anos ele teria essa imagem de mim implantado em sua mente e... Não Rose, você está viajando.

Ele abriu a boca para falar algo, mas em vez de sair palavras, saiu vento. Depois abaixou o olhar, passou as mãos nos cabelos loiros e falou.

- Então... – Ele levantou a cabeça e pendeu-a no ar, olhando para o teto. Eu estava vidrada em seus movimentos.

- Boa noite. - Uma voz se entrecortou atrás de mim.

Não devia ter sentido raiva, sabendo o dono da voz, mas foi inevitável! Agora que Scorpius ia falar comigo e eu ia falar com ele e nós íamos... O que Rose Weasley? O que nós íamos fazer? Ora essa, que pensamento estúpido! Vire-se pra James como uma boa menina, ele está esperando.

Obedeci meu consciente, virando-me. James estava fantasiado de vampiro, o que em minha opinião foi uma escolha um tanto clichê. Ele estava lindo apesar de tudo.

- Boa noite. – Sorri para ele, não me esquecendo de Scorpius e logo me virando para conferir se ele ainda estava lá.

Não estava. Isso me fez soltar mais um suspiro triste que James não deixou de notar.

- O que ouve Rose? Está bem? – Perguntou.

Sua pergunta fez-me lembrar meu sonho da noite passada. Procurei não pensar sobre ele o dia todo, mas depois disso, foi inevitável.

Em vez de respondê-lo, puxei seu rosto e selei seus lábios. Beijei-o sorrindo, agarrei sua nuca e falei em seu ouvido.

- Não se preocupe comigo. – Beijei o lóbulo de sua orelha e afastei meu rosto apenas para poder ver o seu.

- Sabe... – Ele salpicava beijos por todo meu rosto – Eu sei que estamos juntos faz um tempo... – Nesse momento ele tirou minhas mãos delicadamente de si, se afastando de mim. – Mas mesmo assim eu queria tornar isso oficial.

James se inclinou para frente, tirando alguma coisa do bolso. Uma caixinha de veludo azul escuro estava em uma de suas mãos. Ajoelhou-se diante de mim e estendeu a caixinha, abrindo-a.

- Rose Weasley... – Começou – Você aceita ser minha namorada, para todos os custos? – Ficou sério.

Encaramos-nos por um minuto. Foi uma bacia de água gelada na minha cabeça. E pensar que em alguns minutos atrás eu consegui ficar com raiva dessa linda criatura que se encontrava na minha frente.

- Você está brincando, certo? – Falei séria. Ele já estava preparando-se para explicar quando eu gritei bem alto. – Mas é claro que...! – Então parei.

Parei, por que me lembrei da expressão de desgosto na cara de Scorpius.

Será possível? Passar quatro anos brigando com uma pessoa que do nada deixa de ser insuportável para virar... Insuportável?

Sim, insuportável. Insuportavelmente metido, insuportavelmente calado, insuportavelmente chamativo, insuportavelmente ele!

Isso tanto não deve ter sido gramaticalmente correto como não deve ter feito sentido. Antes ele era insuportável, era um chato, um chiclete no meu sapato.

Hoje ele é insuportavelmente indiferente. Pensem comigo! Não podem fazer sentido todas essas borboletas no meu estômago! Sabe quando foi que eu falei com Scorpius? Cinco dias atrás! Isso mesmo, cinco dias!

Nunca poderia ser amor!

Amor? De onde eu tirei isso mesmo? Ah, de minha cabeça estúpida que fica criando-me ilusões para dificultar minha vida. Além disso, estava tão fácil a chave para a minha felicidade, tão mais viável. James estava ali, na minha frente, com aquele lindo... Colar. Um lindo colar onde tinha suas iniciais gravadas. Muito mais romântico que um garoto mimado que é sempre tão complicado conviver.

Pensando bem, o que Scorpius andou fazendo comigo? Eu não devo ter sido a única que notou que ele não andava mais fazendo gracinhas comigo nas aulas.

- Que...? – James interrompeu meus pensamentos.

- Eer... Que... – Gaguejei. – Que... Bem, é claro que...

Bem no fundo, eu sabia a resposta.

- É claro que –

- Rose Weasley! Venha aqui agora! – Uma voz que eu conhecia muito bem veio ao meu consolo.

Rapidamente virei, Lily estava ali, com sua fantasia tosca de Hipogrifo, batendo os pés de frustração. Não pensei duas vezes, corri até a ruiva.

- O que houve Lily? – Perguntei, sem realmente está preocupada.

- Preciso de você aqui, caso não tenha notado. – Argumentou, seu rosto estava suplicante.

Se vocês nunca viram uma fantasia tosca de Hipogrifo, vou explicá-los do que se trata.

É um couro marrom que cobre tudo do tronco para baixo, nas costas tem duas asinhas pequenininhas e brancas. A máscara, – de ave– no momento não estava na cabeça da Lily (o que dou graças a Merlin), mas sim entre os braços.

Não recomendo a ninguém uma fantasia de Hipogrifo.

Virei e chamei James com um sinal para me acompanhar. Ele ainda estava de joelhos com uma cara de tapado, fiquei com muita pena dele. Senti-me ridícula por ter deixado-o assim. Ele levantou-se vagarosamente e como se cada passo fosse de chumbo, seguiu-me adiante com Lily.

Entramos no Salão Principal. Estava tudo perfeito. Não é como se eu não esperasse, mas... Estava mais do que perfeito.

Não tinha lustres, não tinha luzes artificiais, mas mesmo assim existia luz. Era como se toda a alegria que existia no coração de cada pessoa estivesse iluminando o salão.

Não sei como explicar e duvido que alguém consiga, mas é como se tudo fosse abstrato, como se tudo fosse o sonho mais perfeito. Apenas o chão era concreto, dava para ver as mesas, a pista de dança, a banda que foi contratada e até a comida, todos bem arrumados em um estilo rústico, algo mais para o século XIX. Acima parecia que iam mudando as imagens, as ilusões. De algum modo, estava mais perfeito que meu sonho.

Estava com uma cara de boba, tenho certeza, mas ela logo desapareceu quando avistei Scorpius conversando com Jaenelle Goyle. Sem pensar duas vezes, peguei James pelo pulso e o arrastei até a mesa onde os dois estavam. Ainda consegui ouvir o resto da conversa, antes de notarem minha presença.

- Deixe de ser ridícula Goyle! – Scorpius parecia prestes a explodir de frustração – Você sabe tão bem quanto eu que... – Nessa hora ele reparou que existia uma platéia.

Scorpius virou-se para nós, tinha um semblante tenso e pareceu cada vez pior ao tomar conhecimento de quem se tratava a ouvir a conversa. Claro, isso não durou muito, logo tomou seu costumeiro ar de indiferença.

Tentei ser cortês, apesar de achar que meus olhos estavam faiscando chamas.

- Boa noite, - Falei entre dentes. – Podemos nos sentar aqui também? – Abri um sorrisinho amarelo.

Scorpius parecia analisar a situação comicamente, seu olhar estava divertido e isso fez eu me tocar de como estava sendo ridícula essa cena. Se eu tivesse prestado mais atenção, teria notado que tanto ele quanto James estavam muito espantados com o meu simples e cordial pedido simpático. Claro que só vim a pensar nisso muito tempo depois.

Scorpius abriu um sorriso sarcástico.

- Claro que pode Srta... Posso chamá-la de Weasley ou prefere um apelido carinhoso? – Escarneou.

- Weasley está ótimo. – Respondi inabalável.

Sentei do lado de Scorpius sem dar a menor explicação, aquela cena estava muito parecida com a do Três Vassouras. James sentou ao meu lado e ficamos naquela mesma posição desconfortável.

Por que eu sempre faço merda?

- Então Goyle? Não vai sentar-se? – Perguntei, trocando olhares entre a cadeira sobrando e a garota.

- Eu... – Ela olhou suplicante para Scorpius, esse suspirou e acenou discretamente. – Sério? – Gritou histérica. – Oba!

Sentou-se toda satisfeita do lado de Scorpius, mas quando foi agarrar o seu braço ele empurrou-a bruscamente para longe, com cara de nojo. Jaenelle não se deixou abalar, mas manteve cautela.

- A quê devo a honra do novo casalzinho maravilha? – Perguntou Scorpius secamente.

Apesar de ele se referir a mim e a James, ele só transferiu a pergunta para mim, o que não me surpreendeu.

- Nada demais, só queria ficar um pouco com o meu "amigo" – Fiz aspas no ar ao falar a palavra "amigo" – E a sua namorada. – Acrescentei desgostosamente.

Scorpius virou o rosto de mim para Jaenelle com uma expressão confusa. Depois virou a face para mim, divertido. Os cabelos balançavam charmosamente, caindo sobre sua testa pálida, mas é claro que eu não ligava.

- Ah, entendi. Você acha que eu e ela... – Então apontou para ambos. – Estamos namorando?

Fiz que sim. – E não estão?

- Claro que não! – Levantou as mãos dramaticamente. – Você acha mesmo que eu namoraria essa imbecil aqui do meu lado! – Virou-se para Jaenelle. – Vê se faz algo que preste, trás alguma coisa para eu beber e... Ah, a Srta. Weasley quer alguma coisa? – Virou-se para mim com um sorriso sarcástico.

Eu estava chocada. Por um lado, estava até alegre por Scorpius não querer aquela garota, mas por outro... Quem ele pensava que era para tratar alguém assim? Mesmo que esse alguém fosse Jaenelle Goyle!

- Agora já chega! – Gritei revoltada. – Não quero aturar mais essas infantilidades! Vou embora daqui!

James gritou alguma coisa como "Rose! Espere!", mas eu ignorei.

Saí correndo daquela mesa, tendo que virar o Salão inteiro e de brinde me esbarrando em muitas pessoas para poder sair do Salão Principal.

Corri até onde meus pés não agüentavam. Quando parei para respirar um pouco me vi fora de Hogwarts, perto do Salgueiro Lutador. Capenguei até chegar ao tronco de uma árvore próxima ao Lago Negro, lá me sentei e fiquei olhando para o negrume obscuro do lago. Era bonita a cena, o céu estava estrelado e as árvores pareciam uma cobertura.

Suspirei pesadamente, massageando a têmpora como faço quando estou cansada. Já estava mesmo na hora em dar um basta e colocar meus sentimentos no lugar, eu estava parecendo uma garota de TPM. Eu sei que sempre gostei de James, mas Scorpius faz alguma coisa pular dentro de mim e eu tenho que descobrir o que é isso. Meus nervos estavam à flor da pele, eu estava definitivamente descontrolada.

Ouvi o farfalhar de folhas, o límpido barulho de folhas secas quebrando-se aos passos pesados de um homem. Rezei a Merlin que não fosse James nem Scorpius, não queria ver nenhum dos dois, minhas forças estavam esgotadas, eu não agüentava mais nada esta noite.

Merlin não me ajudou.

- Rose? – Falou cautelosamente. – É você aí?

Rapidamente levantei-me e saquei a varinha. Quando o garoto se aproximou mais de mim, totalmente desprevenido o empurrei contra o tronco da árvore e pressionei minha varinha contra o seu queixo.

- Me diga! – Gritei. – Me diga o que você quer de mim? – Nossos narizes estavam se encostando, minha voz estava embargada. – Quer minha amizade? Quer meu ódio? Meu amor? – Apertei minha varinha com mais força em seu rosto, dessa vez contra sua bochecha, sentia meus olhos queimando, mas não me dei ao luxo de me afastar, mesmo sabendo que se ele quisesse já tinha se livrado de meus braços. – Me diga o que você quer de mim? - Repeti completamente desolada.

E ele me beijou.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus possessivamente. Ele não me puxou, não me tocou com mais nenhuma parte de seu corpo além do qual eu mesma me pressionara. Apenas tocou meus lábios, invadindo-me com aquele delicioso gole de chocolate quente.

Meu sangue subiu até a ponta de minha cabeça. Foi uma coisa tão desprevenida que me fez abaixar a varinha. Fiquei estática, sem saber o que fazer. Não saí de lá, mesmo tendo todo o espaço para fazer tal coisa, mas também não aprofundei seu beijo, era apenas uma marionete nas mãos do artista.

Passei muito tempo nessa relutância, muito tempo nessa confusão, nesses sentimentos complexos e difíceis de desvendar. Eu queria encontrar respostas para o que eu sentia e parecia que em seu toque eu chegava muito perto de uma razão.

Foi gracioso o modo como meu corpo se encaixou perfeitamente a sua estrutura, o modo como seus olhos se fecharam e se entregaram ao beijo em minha frente. Eu presenciei outra coisa que nunca vi ninguém presenciar, a entrega total de _Scorpius_.

Depois o gole se desfez e só sobrou a lembrança daquele gostinho doce. Ele abriu os olhos e me fitou profundamente com aqueles lindos olhos prateados.

- Quero tudo. – Sussurrou, limpando meu rosto que até então eu ainda não havia notado estar com lágrimas.

Era para eu falar uma coisa inteligente nesse momento, como "Tudo bem, mas tudo o quê?", mas tudo o que saiu foi um "Hum", o que foi bem mongol, por sinal.

- Quero você. – E me puxou para mais um beijo, dessa vez ardente.

Uma mão sua puxou minha nuca e a outra se apoderou possessivamente de minha cintura. Não sei o que deu em mim, meus braços criaram própria opinião, só pode, pois eu comecei a puxar sua nuca e seus cabelos fortemente, como se tivesse medo de perdê-lo.

Emaranhamos-nos entre braços e pernas, só voltei a tomar consciência alguns minutos depois, onde eu me encontrava deitada na grama úmida com um Scorpius nunca tão lindo sobre a luz do luar em cima de mim.

Ele beijava toda a extensão de meu rosto até onde o seu podia chegar, estávamos desajeitadamente unidos, como quando acordei na caverna em cima dele.

- Por que... – Falei entre beijos – Por que você demorou tanto? – Disse em um suspiro, não esperando que ele realmente ouvisse.

A resposta estava tão perto...

Ele parou de me beijar, seus olhos saíram de foco e, por um momento, pude apreciar a sua beleza. Os cabelos loiros levemente ondulados, diferente dos do pai que eram inteiramente lisos, mas semelhante na cor. O rosto afilado, levemente saliente com um queixo protuberante. A boca fina tinha o costume de não trabalhar muito com os músculos, agora ela estava levemente rosada – minha culpa.

Seu nariz era aristocrático, reto e comprido, as sobrancelhas levemente acentuadas acima de suas pedras preciosas. Suas maçãs estavam avermelhadas e, me lembrei então, quando ele sorria não existia nenhum traço de cova em seu rosto. Os ombros eram largos, mas na medida do ideal, não como James que tinha ombros muito largos, mas de um jeito elegante e esbelto. Scorpius sempre andava como se estivesse sendo filmado no papel de rei da Inglaterra. Sempre com aquela postura esnobe que diz que ele é maior do que todos. Ele rolou no chão e me puxou para cima dele.

- Eu sempre estive aqui, Rose. – Olhei interrogativamente para ele.

- Até onde eu sei você me odiava. – Contra-argumentei, estimulando ele a falar.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Não, eu tinha raiva de você, é diferente.

- Mas... Por quê? O que eu te fiz, Scorpius? – Deitei-me em seu colo e comecei a mexer com uma mecha rebelde em seu cabelo. Era tão simples ficar aqui com ele, como se não existisse obstáculos.

- Você... Sempre teve aquele semblante perfeito, sempre estava na minha frente, sempre era a preferida por todos... Eu nunca gostei de ter com quem competir e tinha raiva de você por não ter defeitos. – Ele estava olhando para o céu, a luz do luar batia em sua pele alva dando-lhe um ar angelical. – Quando caí naquele buraco com você, só comprovei minhas suspeitas... – Ele soltou um riso sarcástico. – Que até os seus defeitos são perfeitos.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Puxei seu rosto em direção ao meu.

- Eu não sou perfeita. – Falei metodicamente – Você é muito mais perfeito do que eu, pelo menos. – Abaixei meus olhos e senti que minhas maçãs estavam vermelhas.

Ele soltou uma deliciosa risada de puro prazer e puxou meu queixo para encará-lo.

Ficamos nos encarando durante muito tempo, meu coração parecia uma bomba prestes a explodir. Scorpius suspirou.

- Então você está namorando aquele seu primo, o Potter?

A lembrança de James parecia muito distante, agora que eu estava nos braços do loiro.

- Não exatamente, - Scorpius já estava começando a se animar quando eu completei. – Mas isso não deixa de ser errado.

Scorpius soltou um muxoxo.

- O que mais eu poderia fazer? Mandar uma coruja com uma rosa e uma carta de admirador secreto? – Perguntou impaciente.

Soltei uma risada forte, puramente divertida.

- Acho que eu preciso ir embora. – Disse por fim. – Preciso colocar os pensamentos no lugar. – Levantei o tronco. – Pelo menos agora você deixou claro o que quer de mim. – Soltei sem prestar atenção no que falava.

Scorpius levantou também, mas parou o movimento ao ouvir minhas palavras.

- Rose... – Ele tocou levemente minha mão. – Eu não queria isso... Quer dizer... Simplesmente não consegui mais me controlar. – Ele olhou em meus olhos. – Eu só sei que agora você está mais... – Ele parecia realmente procurar palavras.

- Deixe-me ajudá-lo. Talvez atraente? Ou sedutora? – Escarneci.

- Importante.

E o mundo voltou a parar novamente, como em meu sonho, só existia Scorpius e eu. O pensamento de ser uma criança iludida e apaixonada me guiou de novo de meu torpor, mas não antes de longos minutos nadando em um lago de chumbo.

Certamente eu precisava pensar; essa história de paixão não cai bem pra mim.

Não sei de onde encontrei tanta calma, mas parecia que era exatamente isso que eu precisava - colocar as coisas no lugar. Scorpius parecia não compartilhar desse mesmo pensamento.

- Espere... – Ele disse ainda segurando meu braço. – Uma dança. Dê-me uma dança. – Argumentou.

Pensei um pouco, na verdade não consegui pensar direito, só via Scorpius a minha frente e saboreava o fato de ele querer minha companhia.

- Eu... – Ele estava com uma cara de cachorro pidão tão grande, que não tinha como eu escolher alguma coisa. – Está bem.

Scorpius me puxou de volta, selando nossos lábios. De longe, ouvi alguém chamando por meu nome, desgrudei meus lábios de Scorpius só para encontrar um James horrorizado a nossa frente.

Eu senti vergonha.

- Rose! O que... Você e ele! – Apontou para nós dois. – Como... Pode! – Ele parecia desnorteado.

Então tudo pareceu desabar para mim.

Até pouco eu estava para aceitar o pedido de namoro de meu primo. Até pouco eu estava convicta de que amava James, de que ele era a pessoa ideal para mim. Não sei que bicho me mordeu para eu me atracar com um garoto que virei amiga há cinco dias.

Todas as cenas de minha infância, todos os sorrisos que demos um ao outro, todas as promessas e convicções de que seriamos um dia uma família feliz... E aquela Barbie me enfeitiçou com aqueles seus olhos brilhantes para eu estragar tudo em troca de uma seção de beijos deliciosamente quentes.

- James... – Sussurrei. – James. – Virei para Scorpius e puxei meu braço dele. – James! James! Espere!

Ele não me ouviu, saiu correndo. Eu tentei correr atrás dele, mas percebi que nunca iria alcançá-lo. Joguei-me contra o chão, completamente desolada. As lágrimas saiam de maneira caótica.

A minha frente, vi James desaparecer. Atrás de mim, vi a mão hesitante de Scorpius erguida para me puxar. Eu não sabia o que fazer e mesmo que soubesse... Quando tomaria coragem para tomar uma decisão?


End file.
